Infamous: La caja de pandora
by jantpollo
Summary: Una misteriosa caja vino del espacio exterior con misteriosos poderes, todos los peleadores del mundo desean tener esos poderes asi con una gran batalla esta por comenzar pero un chico de seatle puede cambiar el destino del mundo. Este es mi primer fanfic no soy propietario de los videojuegos de infamous o tekken. disfruten la historia
1. Prologo:La Caja Misteriosa

**INFAMOUS : La Caja de Pandora**

**Este es un fanfiction no soy propietario de infamous o tekken**

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic que escribo asi que espero que a todos les guste mi historia y tratare de hacerla entretenida para que los lectores la disfruten .**

**Prologo: La caja que vino del cielo**

* * *

**Parte 1**

En una noche oscura en el polo norte un destello ilumino el desierto congelado seguido por un gran impacto que se escucho a kilometros pero no habia personas habitando el lugar solo los animales que residian ahi, el impacto dejo un crater de 10 metros y 4 metros de profundida dentro del crater habia una especie de caja que iluminaba la noche oscura de la noche esa luz era tan potente que se podria ver a una gran distancia pero no habian personas en los alrededores para abmirar las luces asi que la caja permanecio en su lugar esperando para ser descubierta.

**Parte 2**

Las notica sobre un objeto que habia caido desde el cielo no se hicieron esperar los radares y los satelites lo detectaron a las pocas horas despues de su decenso, hubieron varios radares que lo detectaron y habian identificado que era un objeto no indentificado que habia decendido al polo norte de forma violenta.

Los satelites desde la orbita de la tierra empezaron a detectar el objeto que habia decendio al polo norte y empezaron su escaneo del lugar del incidente y tomaron varias fotografia del lugar, descubrieron un objeto en forma de una caja que emitia unas luces muy fuertes alrededor de ella como una forma de energia que giraba en torno de ella. Era una caja misteriosa de vino del espeacio exterior, los satelites mandaron la informacion a los gobiernos del mundo para que decidieran que hacer sobre este misterioso objeto del espacio exterior y decidieron en ir al polo norte al examinar la mistoriosa caja del espacio pero sin darse cuenta la humanidad se iba a enfrentar a una de las mayores amenazas que podian enfrentar ya que desconocian el origen o poder que podria tener ese objeto no indentificado.

* * *

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfico y se tratara de un crossover de infamousxtekkenxstreetfighter espero que lo disfruten como he dicho antes no soy propietario de ninguno de estos videojuegos solo es una historia de ficcion nada mas. Aunque este prologo es corto les prometo que el primer capitulo sera genial un poco mas largo asi que esperenlo con ancias. Hasta la proxima vez.**


	2. Capitulo 1: La Aventura Comienza

**Hola este el primer capitulo de la historia de infamousxtekkenxstreetfighters este capitulo revelara los presonajes principales y sus motivos en la historia espero que les guste mucho la historia porque la voy vasar en el juego de streetfigthersxtekken asi que la voy a modificar un poco pero sera seguido al juego del ps3. Espero q les guste la historia**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La Aventura Comienza**

**Parte 1**

''Oye maldito quien te crees que eres'' dijo un chico enojado

''Esa es mi linea bastardo quieres pelea'' dijo otro chico retando al otro chico

Esa era un escena que se daba en un callejon muy oscuro los peatones no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba y otros solo prentendian no verlos para no verse involucrados . En el callejon no solo se veian a dos chicos sino era varios chicos aproximado como unas 20 personas todos eran chicos con apariencia violentas miradas de furia y sus expreciones de malicia era evidente que la situacion era una pelea entre pandillas peleando por su territorios.

''Hoy si que se han pasado este es nuestro territorio asi que larguense'' dijo el primer chico con su mirada desafiante

''Enserio ustedes son los que vinieron a nuestro territorio asi que los sacaremos ala fuerza'' dijo el segundo chico sin temor

La situacion era muy peligrosa se iba encadenar una pelea entre pandillas luchando por su territorio la situacion daba peor escenario ya que varios de sus camaradas llevaban cadenas, bates,navajas si la pelea se extendia podria herir a personas inocentes que pasaran por ahi envuelto de la pelea que iban a iniciar los pandilleros.

''ALTO AHIIIIII'' Grito una voz que provenia al final del callejon, varios de los pandilleros voltearon hacia la direccion que provenia esa voz.

''Enserio van a pelear en lugar como este con muchas personas inocentes pasando no les da verguenza'' dijo la voz que se aproximaba a los pandilleros . Poco a poco se acercaba al lugar donde se iba a comenzar la pelea entre las pandillas, la persona que habia gritado poco a poco se fue revelando su imagen era una chica adolecente de cabello corto y su color de cabello era café vestia su uniforme de escuela de preparatoria .

''EHH Es solo chiquilla que haces aqui este no es lugar para una chica como tu si quieres te puedo mostrar cosas muy interesante'' dijo el primer chico que se acercaba ala chica que les habia gritado.

''Oye eso no es bueno no deberian pelear porque no pueden llevarse bien ya que vivimos en la misma ciudad'' dijo la chica con tono depcionada.

''Hahahaha esta chica si que graciosa pero sabes este no es un lugar para ti chica si no te vas pueden pasarte cosas muy malas'' seguia diciendo el chico mientras se acercaba

'' Bueno no me dejaran otra opcion que darles una golpiza'' Dijo la chica que empezaba en postura de pelea.

''De acuerdo pero si gano me daras algo a cambio'' dijo el chico cuando se acerco ala chica con mirada que se dirigia al cuerpo de la chica.

Ambos se pusieron en postura de combate listo para la pelea, el chico lanzo el primer golpe hacia la chica sin ninguna abvertencia pero la chica esquivo el golpe facilmente el chico viendo que evadio su golpe siguio con varios lanzamientos de golpe para darle ala chica, pero la chica facilmente los evadia sin ningun problema. El chico se empezo a irritar y empezo a seguir dar mas golpes sin siquiera considerar si le daban o no ala chico ya que la desesperacion ya lo habia dominado. La chica en otro lado se veia muy tranquila al esquivar los golpes.

''Oye si sigues asi nunca podras golpearme asi que rindete'' dijo la chica preocupada por el chico.

''Callate maldita mocosa ahora si me has enojado'' dijo el chico con furia.

''Esta bien esta bien pero tendre que terminar esta pelea para que aprendas la leccion de no pelear con los demas de acuerdo'' dijo la chica preparandose para atacar.

De repente el chico ya estaba en el suelo no supo que lo que habia pasado solo vio ala chica preparandose y de un momento a otro el ya estaba en el suelo.

''Bueno ahi va uno escuchenme si siguen luchando tendre que darles una paliza a todos para que aprenda a llevarce bien con los demas y no es necesario pelear de acuerdo'' dijo la chica con tono de autoridad.

''Demonios quien es esa chica derroto al jefe de un golpe'' dijo otro chico asustado.

''Hahaha que gracioso su jefe fue derrotado por una chica dan pena , veran que derrotar a esa chica sera facil para mi'' dijo el segundo chico que parecia ser el lider de la segunda pandilla que iban a iniciar la pelea con anteridad.

''De acuerdo pero tambien saldras lastimado asi que no me culpes que seas debil'' dijo la chica preparando para pelear cone el segundo chico.

De repente el segundo chico ya habia sido vencido por la chica de una manera similar al del primer chico no supo como habia sido derrotado esa chica era muy fuerte porque vencio con facilidad a dos jefes de pandillas como si fueran nada.

''No puede ser el jefe tambien fue derrotado por la chica'' dijo otro chico de la pandilla contraria asustado.

''No es cierte esa forma de pelear pelo corto ese uniforme esa chica no me digan que es…..''

''Si es la medidora de pandilla de osaka es la famosa Asuka Kazama'' dijo otro pandillero revelando la identidad de la chica que tenia ante ellos.

''Asi es soy Asuka Kazama ya que saben quien soy espero que se lleven hoy en adelante de acuerdo chicos'' dijo la chica con una sonrisa

''SI NO SUCEDERA DE NUEVO SEñORITA ASUKA'' dijieron los delicuentes al irse con sus jefes incocientes.

Y asi termino la pelea que entre pandilleros que iba comenzar pero fue detenida por una chica con el nombre de Asuka Kazama.

**PARTE 2**

Asuka Kazama era una chica adolecente que fue educada en la artes marciales desde que era una niña gracias a su padre que manejaba en la cuidad de Osaka, gracias alas habilidades de artes marciales Asuka tenia un gran sentido de justicia asi que ella detenia las peleas entre pandillas de su vecindario y llevandolo a los pandilleros a temerle por su gran poder pelea y tambien evitar futuros conflictos entre las pandillas de su vecindario.

Asuka iba caminando por las calles de Osaka despues de un largo dia de escuela se dirigia a su hogar pero paso por una tienda de eletrodomestico y vio un televisor con las noticias en emision.

''De acuerdo con los avances cientificos el objeto que decendio en el polo sur es una caja que emite un poder que aun es desconocido para los cientificos del planeta pero dicen que es muy peligroso acercarse al objeto en forma de caja pero si es posible puede que sea un gran avanze para la ciencia porque podria revelar si el objeto fue creado por cultura alienigena otras formas de vida que aun se desconoce asi se tendra avisando ala poblacion mas sobre la noticia sobre la caja que decendio. Otro dato mas los cientificos la decidieron llamarla LA CAJA DE PANDORA ya que no se puede saber que pasaria si se abriera la caja o que poder fuera desatado eso es todo por hoy en su noticiero'' dijo el reportero del otro lado de la pantalla del televisor.

''La Caja de Pandora'' dijo Asuka con un tono preocupado.''Esa cara das lastima Asuka Kazama no deje que eso te ponga asi ademas esa caja esta muy lejos asi que no pobra hacele daño a nadie asi que no te preocupes por esas cosas'' dijo Asuka tratando de levantar el animo.

**PARTE 3**

Llegado a su hogar Asuka se encontro en la puerta de su casa a una chica que estaba esperando por ella. La chica era muy hermosa de cabello rubio largo con vestido blanco corto con un toque de clase elegante su ojos eran azul claro era una chica muy refinada a simple vista.

''Lili? Que haces aqui?''dijo Asuka sorprendia al ver ala chica que tenia enfrente de su casa. Asuka conocia ala persona que estaba delante de ella era una su autonombrada rival de Asuka. Su nombre es Emilie de Rochefort la hija de un importante millonario de su pais de origen Monaco.

''Sorprendida solo queria hacerte una visita para mi gran amiga y rival'' dijo Lili con tono jugueton.

''Bien que haces aqui Lili no creo que solo vengas a visitarme o algo por el estilo''dijo Asuka con tono de sospecha.

''Que grocera eres Asuka claro que vengo a visitarte ya que eres una gran amiga mia''dijo Lili poco triste antes las palabras de Asuka.

''Perdon perdon no era mi intencion decirlo asi'' dijo Asuka pidiendo disculpas

''Bueno ya que he venido a japon por verte tendra que ayudarme en mi busqueda'' dijo Lili con brillo en sus ojos.

''Asi que habia gato encerrado despues de todo que es lo que queires Lili?'' Dijo Asuka con curiosidad.

''Vamos al polo sur a obtener La Caja de Pandora'' dijo Lili con alegria.

''que? Queeeeeeeee? Estas loca Lili dicen que esa cosa es muy peligrosa y no hay seguridad de lo que pasa si alguien se acerca a ella''dijo Asuka sorprendida por la idea que acaba de decir Lili.

''Claro que se los riesgo por eso vamos a conseguir la caja de pandora se la dare a mi padre y el pobra tener el mejor poder del mundo'' dijo Lili revelando su verdadera intencion.

''Estas completamente loca, esto no es un juego Lili nadie sabe lo que hay en esa caja incluso los cientificos dicen que no saben las concecuencias de que sucedera si se abre esa cosa'' dijo Asuka preocupada por la idea de Lili.

''No te preocupes nada malo pasara mi padre sabra que hacer con la caja una vez que yo se la entregue'' dijo Lili sin ninguna preocupacion.

''Sigo dicendo que es una mala idea Lili no hagas nada tonto'' dijo Asuka preocupa.

''No te preocupes por eso tu iras conmigo para conseguir la caja'' dijo Lili apuntando hacia Asuka.

''Yo! Si que estas fuera de tu razonamiento Lili tu sabes cuanto cuesta ir al polo sur ni siquiera tengo dinero para tren de la escuela'' dijo Asuka rechazando la idea.

''De eso no te preocupes yo pagare todos los gastos asi que tu seras mi guarda espalda.''dijo Lili resolviendo el problema de Asuka.

''Esta bien ire contigo asi podre observar que no hagas nada tonto y ademas tambien tengo curiosidad sobre esa caja.'' Dijo Asuka aceptando la invitacion de Lili.

''Esta bien todo es listo ahora es ir a buscar la caja.'' Dijo Lili con entuciasmo.

''De acuerdo pero tienes pista de donde se encuentra la caja porque solo se que esta en un lugar remoto del polo sur.'' Dijo Asuka dijiendo todo lo que habia escuchado sobre la caja.

''No te preocupes escuche que hay un cargamento que llevan muestra de la caja de pandora seguro que en ese cargamento hay pista de donde esta ubicada la caja.''dijo Lili revelando la informacion que ella tenia.

''De acuerdo donde se encuentra ese cargamento para ir a investigar.'' Dijo Asuka preguntandole a Lili sobre la informacion que ella tenia.

''Queda un poco lejos de aqui donde la informacion que consegui la muestra de la caja estaran en SEATLE, ESTADOS UNIDOS.'' Dijo Lili revelando la informacion.

''ESTADOS UNIDOS! ESO NO QUEDA UN POCO LEJOS, ESO QUEDA DEMACIADO LEJOS LA OTRA MITAD DEL MUNDO IRAS TAN LEJOS POR UNA CAJA ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA!'' Dijo Asuka en Shock.

''De acuerdo todo esta listo asi Asuka preparate porque este viaje va hacer un poquito largo.'' Dijo Lili caminando dejando Asuka atras.

''Espera escuchame no meignores Lili.'' Dijo Asuka persiguiendo a Lili.

En ese momento Asuka y Lili emprendieron su viaje ala busqueda de La Caja de Pandora sera un viaje largo y ninguna de ellas tenia la idea que no solo ellas irian en busqueda de la caja que tambien habra varias personas en busca del poder misterioso que tiene la caja y que aventura apenas acaba de comenzar.

* * *

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo de la caja de pandora el proximo capitulo saldran mas personajes de la serie de tekken, pero no se preocupen los personajes de street fighter saldran mas adelante y el heroe principal de la historia saldra un poco mas adelante asi que esperenlo con ansias ese es todo por hoy espero que les guste la historia porque tendra muchas accion y tambien voy a introducir romance en la historia asi que la pareja de la historia todavia es un secreto pero como valla avanzando la historia se revelaran sentiemientos y romance asi que no se la pierdan.**

**Esto es todo por esta vez asi que me despido hasta el proximo capitulo**


	3. Capitulo 2: Una Noche Oscura

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de la historia de la caja de pandora en este capítulo se revelara mas personajes del juego de tekken pero no se preocupen en este capítulo saldrá un personaje misterioso que su identidad la revelare al final del capítulo, pero no se preocupen este capítulo tendrá mucha acción y se revelaran mas intenciones de los personajes tras la busca de LA CAJA DE PANDORA asi que disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Una Noche Oscura**

**Parte 1**

Mishima Zaibatsu es un grupo financiero muy reconocido mundialmente con grandes finanzas en el extranjero llevando a ser el patrocinador del gran torneo Puño de Hierro. El lider del grupo finaciero es un jover de chico muy jover de 22 años de edad su nombre es Jin Kazama. Para su corta edad Jin Kazama habia llegado a la cabeza de la organizacion debidos a varios incidentes del pasado llegando a ser lider de la organizacion, Jin posee una gran habilidad de combate que le fue enseñada por su madre y aprendio el estilo de pelea la familia Mishima llegando a ser un gran combatiente a la hora de las peleas.

Era una noche como cualquiera nada fuera de lo comun en el edificio central de la coorporacion Mishima, parece que era muy tarde ya que no habia gente en las intalaciones era todo muy silencioso y muy tranquilo, en un su oficina Jin Kazama estaba viendo unos documentos con mucho cuidado unos documentos que su jefe de seguridad le había entregado, unos de sus satélites había captado una figura desconocida que aterrizaba en la atmofera , el objeto aterrizo en el polo sur en una región donde la raza humana no habitaba y en un lugar donde las personas no habitaban por ser un clima muy extremo.

**Parte 2**

Jin Kazama muy serio estaba muy concentrado sobre ese informe de ese objeto que había aterrizado en el polo sur según el informe ese objeto emitia un misterioso poder que no estaba registrado en las bases de datos de la corporación Mishima o cualquier dato que se alla registrado en el mundo.

'' ummm esto es muy interesante.'' Dijo Jin Kazama tras terminar de leer el documento.

''Hay algo mas que necesite Señor Jin.'' Dijo un Hombre al lado de Jin Kazama. Su apariencía era un hombre alto de color. De origen de Brasil su nombre es Eddy Gordo.

''No eso es todo Eddy ya puedes marcharte.'' Dijo Jin revisando los documentos nuevamente.

''Si me disculpa Señor me marcho.'' Dijo Eddy al irse de la habitacion.

''Caja de Pandora que nombre mas interesante le han puesto.'' Dijo Jin expresando interés

'' De verdad es un objeto muy interesante no lo crees.'' Dijo una voz desconocida que estaba en un rincón de la habitación.

''Quien anda ahí muéstrate.'' Dijo Jin poniéndose en guardia.

''Hohoho no te pongas tan tenso chico solo he venido a llevarme esos documentos que tienes en la mano.'' Dijo la voz desafiante que cada vez se acercaba a Jin.

''No creo que obtengas estos documentos tan fácilmente, tendras que pasar sobre mi primero.'' Dijo Jin levantándose de escritorio

''Ohhhh ya veo que no me la pondrás fácil chico, pero te lo abvierto no me culpes si te dejo en el hospital.'' Dijo la sombra que ya estaba cerca de Jin.

Cuando la sombra de la persona misteriosa se acerco a Jin la luz finalmente reflejo su cuerpo en su totalidad, era un hombre alto con uniforme rojo y boina roja con sus ojos totalmente en blanco a simple vista era un hombre de combate. Jin al ver la figura se puso en guardia veía que el sujeto no iba a ser tan fácil en derrotarlo pero aun asi Jin no dudo ni momento y se puso en instancia para el combate.

**Parte 3**

Jin no espero ni un instante para comenzar la pelea rápidamente se dirigió al sujeto enfrente de el sin dudarlo lazando un puñetazo hacia su rostro, el sujeto rápidamente esquivo el golpe de Jin dirigiéndose hacia atrás, el sujeto reacciono y con ambos puños se dirigieron al pecho de Jin lo cual el reaciono rápidamente ya que misteriosamente sus manos estaban cubiertas con una energía extraña lo cual puso más atención si esos golpes acertaban sería muy peligroso para él.

'' Nada mal chico veo que tienes habilidad para las peleas.'' Dijo el sujeto en forma burlista.

''Ha tu también no lo haces nada mal.'' Dijo Jin provocando al sujeto.

Nuevamente la pelea inicia Jin tomando la delantera de nuevo con una serie de golpes dirigiendoce al sujeto tratando de llevar la ventaja pero sin embargo el sujeto esquivaba los golpes de Jin lo más rápido posible si causar daño, en ese momento de ataques repentinos el sujeto tomo su distancia alejándose de Jin.

''Nada mal chico no creí que tuviera que pelear enserio con chiquillo como tú, pero el juego termino ahora te mostrare lo que es poder de verdad.'' Dijo el sujeto con un cambio en su voz que lo hacía ver que ya no subestimaba a Jin.

El sujeto rápidamente empezó a emitir una energía desconocida en su cuerpo, esa misma energía empezó a ser cada más fuerte la habitación en la que ellos estaban empezó a temblar el semejante poder el que sujeto empezó a liberar. Jin tomo una guardia mas defensiva ya que no sabía de dónde provenía ese poder desconocido y sabía muy bien que ese poder le llegara darle él estaría gravemente lastimado.

De un movimiento a otro el sujeto empezó a elevarse del suelo, la energía que el emitía empezó a ser cada vez mas fuerte tanto que elevaba por el aire. El sujeto con ambas manos empezó a preparar su ataque con un movimiento sus puños empezaron a generar energía a su alrededor. Listo para atacar el sujeto rápidamente se pone en posición para dar una envestida por el aire con los puños enfrente para dañar a Jin, un rápido movimiento lazándose al ataque se acerco a Jin a gran velocidad. Jin al mirar esa gran velocidad que se acerca a él lo esquivo lo más rápido posible porque esa envestida iba a ser fatal para él. Jin logro esquivar el ataque por unos cuantos centímetros pero aun asi el sintió la magnito del poder del ataque él no estaba equivocado sabia que al recibir ese ataque sería fatal para él.

''Nada chico pero no podras ganarme si solo esquivas ataques tendras que golpearme para ganar chico.'' Dijo el sujeto presionando a Jin.

''Veo que tienes gran confianza sobre ese poder raro que tienes.'' Dijo Jin interesado por el poder que el sujeto emitia.

''Te lo dire como recompensa de haber durado tanto esta pelea. Este poder es de la Caja de Pandora ese misterioso artefacto que está en el polo sur, este es un poder que esta fuera de este mundo yo solo he tomado una muestra de ese poder ya que es un poco imposible acercarse a la caja pero no dejare que nadie aparte de mi tome ese poder asi que eliminare a toda amenaza que interfiera a mis planes de obtener la Caja de Pandora.'' Dijo el sujeto revelando sus verdaderas intenciones.

''Con esas son tus intenciones lo siento pero yo también necesito esa caja para mis propósitos así que no te dejare obtener esa caja tan fácilmente. '' Dijo con un tono desafiante al imponerse a su oponente.

'' Esa es tu respuesta final, entonces tendre que matarte aquí mismo para que no estorbes en mi objetivo.'' Dijo el sujeto tomando otra vez la posición de pelea.

Una vez empieza el combate.

**Parte 4**

En el mismo edificio Mishima había otra persona que circulaba por los pasillos oscuros era un chica que parecia mas perdida por la oscuridad ya que no veía nada.

''ugh ese Jin me prometió que nos reuniríamos no puedo creer que se olvido totalmente de mi otra vez, si lo veo le dare una buena regañada por dejar a una chica como yo sola.'' Dijo la voz de una chica que estaba perdida por los pasillos.

''Huuu no puedo encontrar la oficina de Jin este edificio es demasiado grande para poder encontrar la oficina de Jin pero no te rindas Ling Xiaoyu tienes que encontrar a Jin y pasar un rato con el ya que últimamente ha estado muy ocupado asi que lo animare para que pueda a ser su trabaja más animado.'' Dijo Xiaoyu en estado muy animado .Ling Xiaoyu es una chica que conocía de mucho tiempo a Jin Kazama ya que fueron al mismo colegio cuando eran chicos y ahora Xiaoyu está en su último año de colegio pero aun asi visitaba a Jin para que él no se sintiera solo ya que él tenía un carácter un poco fuerte y no tenía muchos amigos aparte de ella y su otra amiga Miharu Hirano.

Ling Xiaoyu decidió irse al último piso del edificio deduciendo que ahí se encotraba la oficina de Jin decidió lo más rápido posible ahí ya que ansiaba ver a Jin. Xiaoyu llego al último piso y empezó a escuchar unos sonidos muy fuertes que provenían al final del pasio, esos sonidos eran más de pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo porque esos sonidos eran muy violentos. Xiaoyu se preocupo por Jin ya que no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Ella rápidamente corrió al final del corredor abrió la puerta al final y se encontró una imagen fuera de lo que pensaba, era Jin peleando con un sujeto desconocido pero lo que más la asombraba era la persona que estaba peleando con Jin estaba volando por el aire con una energía que ella jamás había visto. Pero ella vio que Jin estaba en graves problemas ya que parecía haber recibido daños del sujeto con el que estaba peleando. Xiaoyu al ver esa escena no espero mas y se dirigió a él, pero la pelea era muy intensa que Xiaoyu no podía acercarse a Jin solo tuvo otro remedio que esperar que Jin estuviera bien y ver la pelea rezando que Jin saldría victorioso.

**Parte 5**

La pelea de Jin seguía su intesidad el sujeto no daba marcha atrás su poder era sorprendente hace unos momentos el sujeto dijo que solo obtuvo solo una pequeña muestra del poder de la Caja de Pandora enserio solo era una muestra? Era tanto poder que Jin no podía seguir al ritmo de la pelea ese poder era realmente sorprendente. Al ver tanto poder Jin no tenía otra opción que usar su propio poder, un poder que a el no gustaba demostrar porque se apoderaría de él pero no tiene otra opción porque si la pelea continua asi Jin podrá perder la vida porque su oponente solo estaba mostrando un fracción de su poder poco a poco estaba dominando la pelea asi que Jin se alejo de su oponente y se prepara para liberar su poder oculto.

'' No pensé que tendría que recudir a este poder pero no tengo más opción.'' Dijo Jin en un tono de insatifacion ya que él no quería usar ese poder.

''Que tanto dices si tienes algo que mostrar hazlo de una vez porque si la pelea sigue asi de seguro perderas la vida chico no pensé que eras solo palabras asi que terminare con tu miseria chico.'' Dijo el sujeto listo para terminar la pelea.

''De acuerdo no te hare esperar más yo también me pondré serio en esta pelea asi que no me culpes si sales lastimado.'' Dijo Jin preparándose para liberar el poder que tanto lo asustaba.

En un instante un aura diferente rodeaba a Jin era una aura totalmente diferente su cuerpo se estaba cobriendo de un humo negro su cuerpo estaba cambiando empezaron aparecer unas líneas negras por todo su cuerpo sus ojos se entornaron amarillos con una mirada malvada y al finalizar sus dientes le habían aparecido dos colmillos. El cambio en el cuerpo de Jin era muy notable ese poder que el mismo Jin Kazama temia era los Genes Demonios que la familia Mishima habían tenido por generación en generación era un poder que Jin no le gustaba depender de el porqué cada vez que Jin sacaba el poder de los Genes Demonios perdia el control de su cuerpo y su genes dominaban por completo pero dada la situación el tenia que usar ese poder ya que podría perder la vida ya que su oponente le mostro una fracción de lo temible que puede ser el poder de la Caja de Pandora.

''Lo siento por hacerte esperar pero ahora tendre que eliminarte.'' Dijo Jin con un tono muy amenazador.

El aura oscura que producía Jin por su genes de demonio y el poder sobrenatural que producía su oponente gracias ala fracción de poder de la caja de pandora el choque no se hiso esperar. La pelea se torno mas violenta y mas brutal ya que ambos poderes sobrepasan ala fuerza humana normal simplemente era algo que otro mundo era un choque de fuerza sobre humana. La pelea ya estaba fuera de control ya no importaban los daños que ellos recibían de sus oponente solo les importaba que el otro caiga al suelo derrotado completamente. Jin poco a poco empezó a dominar la pelea ya que el poder de la caja de pandora que otro sujeto ya estaba llegando a su límite y su genes de demonio cada vez se estaban apoderando de su cuerpo haciéndolo mas fuerte cada momento ya a punto de perder el control totalmente de su cuerpo.

''Veo que ese poder tuyo a llegado a su límite, aunque solo fuera una muestra fue realmente impresionante pero es hora de poner fin a esta pelea.'' Dijo Jin agarrando a su oponente del cuello listo para darle el golpe final.

''Noooo detente Jin no lo hagas! Detente por favor ya basta! Dijo Xiaoyu interrupiendo la pelea de Jin.

''Xiauo? Ugh!'' En ese momento Jin se detuvo puso su mano en su cabeza sabia que los genes del demonio ya habían apoderado de el pero hiso un intento de volver a controlar su propio cuerpo de vuelta.

''Jin por favor ya basta has ganado la pelea detente estoy aquí todo estará bien asi que por favor ya detente.'' Dijo Xiaoyu abrazando a Jin tratando de que Jin volviera a la normalidad tras haber usado su poder.

''Xiauo ugh! No te preocupes ya todo estará bien.'' En un momento las marcas de demonio que rodeaban a Jin estaban desapareciendo el había suprimir el gen de demonio por su cuenta gracias a Xiaoyu .

''Hahahaha valla espectáculo me has demostrado Jin Kazama pero esta no será la última vez que nos encontraremos.'' Dijo el sujeto levantándose del suelo después de la pelea intensa que tuvo con Jin.

''Quien eres? Pregunto Jin ya que ese sujeto no parecía normal y sabia que por alguna razón que él no había demostrado el cien por ciento de su verdadero poder.

''Mi nombre es Bison . Comandante Bison el líder de la organización Shadaloo, Jin Kazama si te atreves a involocrate en mis planes no sere tan amable como hoy solo he venido a probar tu fuerza la cual es impresionante pero todavía no eres rival para mí me ire pero espero que esta sea advertencia de que si te interpones en mis planes no voy a dudar para matarte asi que me despido chico.'' Dijo Bison al desaparecer en la oscuridad sin dejar ningún rastro alguno.

**Parte 6**

En la oficina de Jin era todo un desastre debido a la pelea que había tenido Jin contra el comandante Bison. Jin se encontraba cansado debido a la pelea y se encontraba sentado descansando a su lado se encontraba Xiaoyu ella se encotraba tratando las heridas de Jin.

''Por Dios Jin si eres descuidado deberías poner mas atención a tu heridas , lo bueno que no son nada graves y por suerte no paso esto a mayores problemas.'' Diciendo esto Xiaoyu seguía tratando las heridas de Jin pero ella estaba realmente feliz que Jin se encontraba bien aunque sus heridas eran menores.

''Gracias Xiao por preocuparte por mí.'' Dijo Jin en tono sincero.

''No digas eso con cara de gatito lastimado.'' Dijo Xiaoyu ruborizada su cara totalmente en rojo.'' Y bien que es lo que planeas hacer ese sujeto llamado Bison dijo algo sobre no meterse en sus planes, Jin que es lo que está pasando? Dijo Xiaoyu queriendo alguna explicación.

'' Hay un poder desconocido en el polo sur, los científicos la nombraron La Caja de Pandora es un objeto que ha venido del espacio y ese poder es algo que los humanos están buscando.'' Explicando todo a Xiaoyu, Jin le comento parte de la información que el poseía.

''Xiao partire al polo sur en busca de La Caja de Pandora.'' Dijo Jin decidido a obtener la caja.

''Jin no lo hagas no escuchaste lo que ese tipo Bison dijo que solo estaba probando tu fuerza y que la próxima vez te matara! Xiaoyu dijo con gran preocupación ya que ella misma fue testigo de ese gran poder.

''No te preocupes Xiao estare bien.'' Dijo Jin tratando de tranquilizar a Xiaoyu.

''No Jin ire contigo no importa que tan peligroso sea el viaje yo ire contigo a tu lado.'' Diciendo eso Xiaoyu decidió ir con Jin a su viaje.

''Gracias Xiao por estar conmigo.'' Dijo Jin agradecido.

''Tonto ya te dije que no digas esas cosas con esa cara de gatito lastimado.'' Xiaoyu su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado.

''De acuerdo Xiao es hora de irnos será un largo viaje asi que preparate.'' Dijo Jin listo para partir.

''No te preocupes Jin mientras este a tu lado me asegurare de que siempre estes bien.'' Dijo Xiaoyu lista para el viaje.

Con todo orgullo Xiaoyu se dirige al lado de Jin para acompañarlo en su aventura que seguro tendrán muchos riesgo y muchos peligros pero Xiaoyu mientras estuviera al lado de Jin ella sabía que todo irá bien al final.

* * *

**Gracias por leer este capítulo el personaje misterioso es nada menos que Bison lo quise hacer un poco emocionante sin revelar la identidad de la persona que Jin estaba peleando para hacerlo un poco mas misterioso y más entretenido para los lectores espero que disfruten de los capítulos porque poco a poco nuestros personajes se encontraran y las peleas serán más intensas, no se preocupen dentro de poco saldrá el héroe de la historia pero ahora me concentrare en el viaje de los personajes hasta que lleguen a Seatle y de ahí la historia tendrá más emoción.**

**Gracias por leer mi historia hasta la próxima tratare de escribir mis capítulos más rápido espero que sean paciente hasta la proxima**


	4. Capitulo 3: Poder Desconocido

**Hola de nuevo un poco tarde pero les traigo el nuevo capítulo de mi historia, este capítulo se enfocara de unas de las figuras de pelea más grandes de los videojuegos les prometo muchas accion en este capítulo y mucho entretenimiento pueden haber unos errores ortografico de mi parte pero me esfuerzo para no cometerlo pero aun asi se me escapan una que otra palabra aunque reviso muchas veces la historia para averiguarlo pero siempre se escapan unas palabras pero muchas gracias por leer mi historia y digame su opinion para tratar de hacer mejor esfuerzo y tratar de que lo difruten al maximo bueno aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo asi que difrutenlo .**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 : Poder Desconicido**

**Parte 1**

En las afuera de la capital de china la ciudad de Hong Kong, en un lugar montañoso se encontra un guerrero entrenando muy duro. El guerro con apariencia de un hombre de cuarenta años de cabello negro alrededor de su cabeza tenía una cinta de color rojo y ademas vestia un traje de karate de color blanco con las mangas cortadas. El guerro estaba en una cascada meditando con los brazos y piernas cruzadas con una expresion muy seria, de repente escucha un llamado del otra lado de la cascada era un amigo de el con apariencia similares pero a la vez muy distintas. El hombre que lo llamaba era un hombre rubio de pelo largo con un uniforme de karate de color rojo con las mangas desgarrada. El hombre se aproxima a su amigo que está meditando en la cascada y lo llama por su nombre.

''Oye Ryu me escuchas.''Llama el hombre a su amigo.

''Eres tu Ken me alegro que por fin vinieras. '' Dice Ryu tras ver a su amigo Ken llegando.

''No te preocupes dijiste que era algo importante asi que vine lo mas rapido que pude porque sonabas muy preocupado por algo.'' Dice Ken al llegar con su amigo a la cascada.

''La verdad Ken es un asunto que me tiene muy preocupado y quisiera dicutirlo contigo pero vallamos a comer algo y ahí te contarte todo.'' Dice Ryu con toda seriedad. En ese momento Ryu le dice a Ken que vallan a un pueblo cerca de ahí para que hablaran de la situacion que le preocupaba a Ryu.

**Parte 2**

''La Caja de Pandora, asi que eso te preocupa a ti también Ryu. '' Dice Ken pensativo.

''Asi es Ken, dicen que esa caja tiene un poder inimaginable pero tambien creo que ese poder no tiene que caer en las manos de personas que quieren el poder para el mal. '' Dice Ryu dando su opinion.

'' Ryu entiendo lo que sientes pero escuchado muchos rumores de que los científicos que estaban vigilando la caja han desaparecido y otros que se volvieron loco estas seguro que quieres ir tras esa cosa peligrosa.'' Dice Ken preocupado por la idea de su amigo.

'' Por eso Ken quiero emprender un viaje hacia el polo sur en búsqueda de La Caja de Pandora, quiero conocer su poder y si es posible protegerla de las manos de aquellos que lo buscaran su poder para el mal.'' Dice Ryu expresando su verdadera intención.

Ryu no tenia malas intenciones para La Caja de Pandora el solo quería ver el poder que poseía y además si ese poder era tan grande y asombroso él quería evitar que cayera en las manos equivocadas ya que no solo el pensaba en viajar al polo sur en busca de La Caja de Pandora también otros luchadores, científicos, gobiernos, criminales, mercenarios y otros tipos de personas buscaban el poder de La Caja de Pandora. Ryu sentía que era su deber proteger esa caja ya que el poseía un gran sentido de la justicia conocía los riesgo que se podían dar si esa caja cayera en las manos equivocadas podían generar un caos a nivel mundial ya que los gobiernos del mundo dejaron de mandar a científicos y tropas militares al polo sur debido a extraños sucesos que se dieron y los gobiernos decidieron retirarse del polo sur por medidas de seguridad dejando asi la caja desprotegida de cualquiera podría obtener ese gran poder con tanta facilidad.

''De acuerdo Ryu te ayudare en este viaje como tu mejor amigo no puedo dejarte solo en esto, ademas suena muy interante asi que te ayudare lo mas que pueda. '' Dijo Ken aceptando la oferta de su amigo Ryu.

'' Gracias Ken sabía que podia contar contigo mi querido amigo. '' Dijo Ryu estrechando la mano de su amigo.

'' Ahora Ryu es hora de marcharnos al polo sur a encontrar esa Caja de Pandora. '' Dijo Ken alistandose para el viaje.

En ese instante un ruido fuerte sorprendio a Ryu y Ken, el ruido provenia de afuera del local de comida donde ellos estaban charlando ese ruido era como una explocion, ambos luchadores sorprendidos por el sonido fuerte de la explocion decidieron salir del restaurante para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

**Parte 3**

Ryu y Ken estaban sorprendidos porque lo que ellos estaban viendo era algo perturbador, el pequeño pueblo donde ellos estaban siendo atacados por unos hombres uniformados. En los hombres uniformados se veía un emblema conocido a nivel mundial ya que era una organización muy peligrosa, el emblema era de la Corporacion G. Ryu y Ken vieron que un grupo de soldados estaban atacando a la gente inocente del pueblo muy violentamente, amenazándolas, forzándolas, y maltratándola. Ambos luchadores no podían estar viendo algo tan horrible y sin ningún segundo mas ellos se lanzaron al ataque para detener a esos soldados que estaban maltratando a muchas personas inocentes.

Ryu comenzó con el ataque seguido por Ken ambos se fueron contra los soldados que estaban apuntando sus armas a una familia indefensa, Ryu con un gancho a la quijada de un soldado dejándolo fuera de combate de un golpe luego Ken con una patada al estomago dejo fuera al otro soldado pero eso solo llamo la atención de los más soldados que estaban a su alrededor asi que batalla no se hiso esperar ambos luchadores se prepararon para luchar al grupo de soldado que su número era por lo menos unos ochenta soldados eran muchos para asaltar un pobre pueblo pero obvio que lo hacían para intimidar ala personas locales pero eso no les importo a los dos luchadores que se enfrentaban a ellos porque para los luchadores solo eran un grupo de cobardes que amenazaban la vida de personas inocentes. La pelea era sorprendente ya que los soldados ganaban en número pero la fuerza de Ryu y Ken era aun más sorprendente ya que ellos estaban dominando la pelea por completo derrotando a los soldados uno por uno quedaban ya pocos soldados de pie, Ryu y Ken ya querían terminar esta pelea y que los soldados se marcharan de una vez pero de repente un hombre desconocido salta al campo de batalla enfrente de Ryu y Ken.

'' Veo que tenemos a dos personas muy interesantes aquí pero eso no cambia el hecho que ustedes patéticos se llamen asi mismo que son de la corporación G con esa técnicas pobres y siendo derrotados por dos sujetos. '' Dijo la voz de un hombre enforecida.

'' Asi que tu eres el que está a cargo de estos soldados. '' Dijo Ken señalando al sujeto enfrente de ellos.

El hombre que Ken estaba apuntando era un hombre alto, su estilo de cabello era un moicano, a simple vista era un nativo americano que llevaba unos pantalosillos cortos de color azul con vendaje en sus manos y piernas por sus apariencias era un luchador de combate.

'' Veo que no son hombres comunes a si tendre que derrotarlos aquí mismo, mi nombre es Bruce Irvin tendrá la suerte de ser asesinados por mí. '' Dijo Bruce al presentarse y tomar una pose de combate.

'' De acuerdo yo peleare contigo asi que preparate pagaras por lo que has hecho a este pueblo y a su gente.'' Dijo Ken tomando la postura para pelear con Bruce.

De repento Bruce alzo la voz y dio una orden a sus soldados. '' Que tanto están viendo sus orden es buscar al profesor Wu Fei que está escondido en esta aldea asi que encuetrelo yo me encargo de estos sujetos. '' Dijo Bruce dando la orden a sus soldados que empezaron con su búsqueda.

'' No lo permitire. '' Dijo Ryu al seguir a los soldados pero de repente un golpe que vino de la nada empujo a Ryu al otro extremo.

De repente apareció otra figura pero esta su presencia era fuera de lo normal, Ryu sintió un enorme poder que provenía de la persona que lanzo el golpe hacia el sin ningún aviso su presencia era muy poderosa y muy temible Ryu se puso en guardia rápido por alguna razón el sabia que esa persona era muy peligrosa que si descuido podría hasta matarlo.

'' Bruce veo que estos insectos te están causando problemas, veo que tendre que terminar este trabajo yo mismo aunque no quisiera ensuciarme las manos con estas basuras.'' Dijo el hombre con mucho disgusto en su voz.

'' Perdoneme Señor Kazuya yo me encargo de esto rápido.'' Dijo Bruce con una voz temblorosa. El hombre que estaba enfrente de ellos era Kazuya Mishima . El líder de corporación G y uno de los más grandes luchadores de arte marciales sobre la tierra.

'' Da igual nuestro objetivo es el doctor Wu Fei que tiene información de la Caja de Pandora asi que no importa si mato el tiempo un rato con estos insectos.'' Dijo Kasuza poniéndose en modo de combate.

'' Veo que ustedes van tras la Caja de Pandora.'' Dijo Ken confirmando lo que había escuchado.

'' Eso no asunto tuyo. '' Dijo Bruce contestale a Ken.

'' Ryu tenias razón hay muchos sujetos peligrosos tras esa caja tendremos que llegar primero para que sujetos como estos no se apoderen de ese poder tan desconocido. '' Dijo Ken a Ryu analizando la situación en la que estaban.

'' Basta de tanta charla ahora acabaremos con ustedes insectos. '' Dijo Kazuya tras comenzar su ataque.

**Parte 4**

La pelea había comenzado en medio del pueblo donde Ryu y Ken estaban, en un lado la pelea era entre Ryu y Kazuya y por el otro lado era Ken y Bruce los cuatros eran expertos en artes marciales a simple vista era cualquier persona que peleara con ellos perdería en un instante.

Kazuya lanzo un gancho a la quijada de Ryu pero él la esquivo rápidamente los movimientos de Kazuya eran muy precisos y muy poderosos un descuido de Ryu podría ser fatal para él. Ryu tomo una pose más ofensiva tratando de ver una apertura en los movimientos de Kazuya pero fue inútil ya que los movimientos de su oponente eran de nivel de maestro de artes marciales a sí que sus movimientos no iban hacer equivocados a si tomo una postura en la cual permitiera penetrar sus defensas tras sus ataques. Kazuya se dio cuenta del plan de Ryu al querer penetrar sus defensas ya que no daba pasos en falsos en una pelea, pero Kazuya se dio cuenta de que Ryu tampoco era un peleador ordinario no hacia movimientos equivocados ni tampoco podría penetrar sus defensas tan fácilmente y que estaba muy concentrado en la pelea a sí que él sabía que no iba hacer sencillo derrotarle asi que Kazuya tomo una pose más ofensiva y más peligrosa para hacer caer a su oponente.

En el otro lado de la batalla entre Ryu y Kazuya se encontraba otro encuentro abrumador, el encuentro era entre Ken y Bruce. Ken se dio cuenta que su oponente era muy poderoso y experto a la hora de pelear, no era solo palabras sino era muy hábil ya que le era muy difícil acertar un golpe a su oponente a sí que Ken se preparo para mostrar su verdadera fuerza. Bruce ya estaba muy irritado ya que el atacaba y su oponente no daba signos de aperturas en su defensas por eso Bruce cada vez se veía muy irritado y muy agotador ya que su oponente era fuerte y no tenía tiempo para eso el tenía que encontrar a profesor Wu Fei que se encontraba escondido en la aldea para obtener datos sobre el paradero de La Caja de Pandora pero su oponente el cual estaba peleando no le daba la facilidad de buscarlo y también gracias a la intervención de ambos sus fuerzas ya estaban reducidas a sí que la búsqueda era más lenta de lo esperado a sí que Bruce se preparo para terminar esta pelea en ese mismo instante.

Kazuya ya había tenido suficiente de la pelea no era tiempo de acabar la pelea porque no podía desperdiciar más tiempo con su oponente ya que él quería obtener la información de sobre La Caja de Pandora y obtener ese poder tan abrumador y desconocido por el mundo para el solamente a sí que se preparo para un ataque mortal.

Ryu estaba concentrado en la pelea pero su intuición le decía que tenía que derrotar a su oponente ahora porque si no iba hacer muy peligroso para el futuro ya que él no era un ser ordinario, en ese momento Ryu vio a su oponente concentrándose su energía en su puño era una energía muy impresionante y se dio cuenta que su oponente se estaba concentrando para un ataque definitivo que diera por terminar a la pelea, Ryu al ver ese movimiento se concentro su energía también en solo puño para terminar esta batalla. Ambos se concentraron sus energía en un mismo lugar listo para el ataque final en ese momento una gran energía se concentraba entre los dos combatientes tanto que incluso Ken y Bruce que estaban apartados de ellos sintieron ese enorme poder, sintieron que ambos eran personas que dominaban las energía de su cuerpo perfectamente, el choque no se hiso esperar Ryu y Kazuya lanzaron sus puños uno contra el otro el choque fue tan estremecedor que los aldeanos que estaban presente viendo los combates sintieron su energía y quedaron asombrados por tanto poder de ambos luchadores.

En ese momento los aldeanos se dieron cuenta que habían dos personas desconocidas peleando por su bien estar dos personas completamente diferentes y aun a si se preocupaban por unas personas de una pequeña aldea que nadie del mundo exterior pareciera importarles pero ellos quedaron conmocionados al ver que personas como los dos combatiente se preocupan por ellos. Los aldeanos se armaron de valor al ver a los luchadores Ryu y Ken luchar por su bien estar y también empezaron a contratar contra los soldados de la corporación G, empezaron agarrar palos de madera, piedras o cualquier cosa que tuvieran en las manos y empezaron a pelear también para sacar a los invasores que amenazaban su pueblo.

'' Kazuya esto es malo ya hemos perdido muchos hombres y si alargamos mas la pelea nosotros vamos a salir perjudicados. '' Dijo Bruce al ver la situación que se había revertido, ya que los aldeanos estaban atacando a los soldados heridos que Ryu y Ken habían lastimado y ellos no podían ayudarlos porque sus oponentes les estaban dando un mal rato.

'' Que molesto pero tienes razón hay que retirarnos. '' Dijo Kazuya en un tono muy molesto.

'' Oye tu cuál es tu nombre. '' Dijo Kazuya apuntando a Ryu.

'' Mi nombre es Ryu. '' Dijo Ryu en tono serio.

'' Mi nombre es Kazuya Mishima recuérdalo ya que la próxima vez yo acabare contigo. '' Dijo Kazuya tras retirarse con sus soldados.

**Parte 5**

La pelea ya había terminado y ahora se estaban atendiendo a los aldeanos heridos y reparando la aldea, los aldeanos se rodearon para darles las gracias a los dos luchadores que tuvieron la valentía de luchar por ellos arriesgando sus vidas.

'' No se preocupen lo hicimos porque era lo correcto así que no tienen que agradecernos tanto jejeje.'' Dijo Ken con felicidad al escuchar los elogios de los aldeanos.

'' Gracias por protegernos se lo agradeceremos por toda la vida.'' Dijo el líder de la aldea.

'' No se preocupen solo hicimos lo correcto mientras todos estén bien estaremos satisfechos. '' Dijo Ryu al jefe de la aldea.

'' Joven luchador veo que tienes buenas intenciones enserio vas a buscar la Caja de Pandora.'' Dijo un anciano acercándose a Ryu.

'' Claro no podemos permitir que sujetos como ellos se apoderen de algo tan poderoso porque podría destruir a la humanidad por eso he decidido ir al polo sur a proteger la caja de ese tipo de personas. '' Dijo Ryu al anciano lo que él sentía.

'' Muy bien como recompensa por salvar a mi aldea te dare el mapa donde se encuentra la Caja de Pandora.'' Dijo el anciano. Ryu y Ken lo miraron con asombro.

''Mi nombre es el doctor Wu Fei yo soy unos de los científicos que estuvieron en contacto con la caja pero la verdad su poder es muy peligroso y si cae en la manos equivocadas será el fin por eso muchos científicos como yo se escondieron para que las personas no pudieran llegar hasta ella pero eso no impide que la gente ignore semejante poder a si que hágame ese favor protejan esa caja de las manos equivocadas.'' Dijo el doctor Wu fei preocupado.

'' No se preocupe doctor Wu Fei protegeremos esa caja de la manos equivocadas y no dejaremos que nadie se acerque a ella.'' Dijo Ryu al hacerle una promesa al profesor.

En ese intante Ryu y Ken partieron de la aldea con la información que les había dado el profesor Wu Fei y con eso se dirigieron al polo sur en busca de La Caja de Pandora.

**Parte 6**

Momentos después Kazuya y Bruce estaban en un convoy decepcionados por no conseguir la información que ellos querían.

'' No te preocupes por nada Bruce todavía tenemos la información de la muestra de la caja que estará en Seatle y Nina estará en ese lugar. '' Dijo Kazuya con seriedad.

'' En verdad confias en esa mujer. '' Dijo Bruce dudando de Nina.

'' Claro que no, pero la utilizare para obtener el poder supreme mas alla de este mundo. '' Dijo Kazuya en tono maligno.

En eso el convoy donde estaba Kazuya se aleja más y todo indica que mando tropas a Seatle para apoderarse de las muestra de la Caja de Pandora todos los caminos indican a Seatle donde una gran batalla va a ocurrir donde muchos caminos se cruzaran.

* * *

**Gracias por leer mis capitulo esta vez nos toco una pelea entre Ryu y Kazuya pero no la quise ser mas larga porque este será el primer round entre ellos asi que en otra ocacion les dare mas emoción a la pelea entre ellos poco a poco llegan a seatle los peleadores asi que las cosas se van a poner mas interesantes a si que no se preocupen les prometo mas acción y mas suspenso asi hasta la próxima y gracias por seguir mi historia.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Objetivo a la Vista

**Hola a todos aqui les traigo otro capitulo del crossover de InFamous x Tekken x Steet Figther este capitulo ya los personajes estan en Seatle ya la emocion empieza desde aqui, pondre personajes muy importantes de los juegos y por fin tendremos algo de los conductores ya que todavia no aparece pero les prometo mucho entrenimiento asi que disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**Objetivo a la Vista.**

**Parte 1**

Seatle , Estados Unidos

En el aeropuerto internacional de Seatle era un dia normal sin ninguna novedad habia mucho tipo de personas todas esperando sus vuelos o esperando a gente que llegaban de otros paises y gente esperando a sus visitantes, en ese momento en otro lado del aeropuerto habia una pista privada donde la gente millonaria tenia su propia terminal de vuelo propio donde la gente comun no tenia acceso y en ese momento un jet privado habia aterrizado a la pista de aterrisaje el jet privado habrio su puerta asi revelando a sus pasajeros, eran dos chicas adolecentes una de era ellas es una chica rubia de ojos azul claro que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco muy refinado la chica a la vista era hermosa y la otra chica a su lado era de cabello café corto de ojos café y vestia un traje de combate de color azul que revelava parte de su cuerpo, la dos chicas salieron del jet privado pusieron sus pies en la pista viendo el paisaje del pais al cual habian llegado.

'' Por fin este largo viaje a terminado ahora a buscar nuestro objetivo asi que manos a la obra.'' Dijo Lili al salir del jet y caminar sobre la pista.

Lili y Asuka llegaron a Seatle para obtener una muestra de la Caja de Pandora que iba a estar en esa misma ciudad, tomar la muestra y tomar otra informacion que lleve donde se encontrara la verdadera Caja de Pandora para llevarla al padre de Lili para pudiera disfrutar el poder desconocido que nadie conocia, eso es lo que pensaba Lili pero en realidad no iba a ser tan sencilla como ella creia.

'' Asi que estamos en Estados Unidos Lili tanto viaje para una tonta caja.'' Dijo Asuka acercandose a Lili.

'' No seas tan malhumorada Asuka, esto sera sencillo solo nos apoderademos de esa muestra y obtendremos informacion donde esta la verdadera Caja de Pandora y todo saldra muy bien.'' Dijo Lili entuciasmada por su idea.

'' De acuerdo, pero me puedes decir donde estara esa muestra no creo que la pondran en un museo para que todos puedan verla.'' Dijo Asuka

'' No te preocupes la muestra viajara en un convoy por el centro de la ciudad seguiremos el convoy hasta el distino que tendra y por la noche nos esconderemos y tomaremos la muestra y la informacion, brillante es mi plan no te parece Asuka.'' Dijo Lili revelando su plan con toda confianza.

'' Tu crees que es asi de simple, esa muestra va a estar bien cuidada no creo que chica tan ingenua como tu podra evadir sus defensas ese plan es muy tonto Lili.'' Dijo Asuka protestando.

'' Bien me alegro que entiendas, de acuerdo manos a la obra es hora de ir a buscar ese convoy.'' Dijo Lili moviendose hacia adelante.

''Oye Lili escuchame no me ignores, no hagas nada tonto, diablos que es lo que ella tiene en esa cabeza pero es mejor que la siga para que no se meta en problemas.'' Dijo Asuka siguendo a Lili.

Amba se dirigieron a una limosina que las estaba esperando y emprendieron su camino hacia su objetivo pero lo que ellas ignoraban era que estaban siendo observadas desde un edificio del aeropuerto donde ellas llegaron. Era dos personas una de ellas era una chica de cabello café alrededor de su cabello tenia una banda decorada con unas plumas y ojos café, su altura es de 5'5, vestia una falda de color azul y camisa sin manga que rebelaba parte de su cintura, su aparencia era de una chica muy bella y provacativa. El nombre de la chica es Julia Chang una combatiente de origen americano y unas de las participantes del famoso torneo de puño de hierro. Al lado de ella se encontraba un hombre de cuerpo pesado de cabello rubio y de ojos azules vestia con una camisa de color rojo y unos pantalos de color azul. El nombre de su amigo es Robert Richards pero todos lo llamaban por su alias ''Bob''. Ellos estaban en el techo de un edificio del aeropuerto observando a dos chicas.

'' Asi que son ellas que te robaron la informacion.'' Dijo el Bob a su compañera.

'' Asi es Bob es la chica de cabello rubio.'' Dijo la Julia respondiendo.

'' No te preocupes Julia solo tenemos que seguirlas donde esta el convoy y robarle lo que ellas tenga sobre la informacion de la Caja de Pandora.'' Dijo Bob a Julia.

'' Espero que no causen mas problemas estas chicas.'' Dijo Julia a comenzar a seguir a Lili y Asuka.

Sin pensarlo Lili y Asuka se van a tener que enfrentar muchos riesgo solo para conseguir lo que ellas querian porque no solo ellas estaban buscando la muestra sino otras personas tambien tenian sus ojos puesto en Seatle.

**Parte 2**

En otro lado de la ciudad Seatle en Maket District habia un muelle donde estaba rodeado de muchos militares y policias estaban cercando el lugar alejando a las personas de la zona. En el muelle habia un barco que provenia del polo sur, abordo habia militares de las Naciones Unidas y soldados de Estados Unidos protegiendo el contenido del barco ya que llevaba una muestra del poder de La Caja de Pandora, la seguridad era el doble de lo habitual ya que nadie podria decir que pasaria si la muestra desatara su poder en la ciudad asi que la pusieron en contenedores anti radiacion y seria transportada en la parte trasera de un camion escoltada por dos personas. Las dos personas que eligieron fueron dos agentes de la interpol ambas con grandes habilidades de combate y misiones cumplidas eran las personas perfecta para proteger algo tan peligroso. Eran dos mujeres ambas eran hermosas, una de ellas era una mujer de origen asiatico vestia un vestido chino de color azul y unas botas de color blanco, su cabello era de color café sujetado con dos moños de color blanco, su nombre es Chung Li una agente de interpol con grandes habilidades de combate y a su lado se encotraba otra chica de cabello rubio largo con trenza que llevaba una boina roja, vestia un traje verde que reflejaba su figura muy bien llevaba unos guantes y botas de color rojo, su nombre es Cammy una de las agentes de la interpol que estaba a lado de su amiga Chung Li. Ambas fueron asignadas a custodiar la muestra de la Caja de Pandora ya los gobiernos sabian si la informacion se filtraba podian haber personas tratando de tener esa muestra asi que pusieron mucha seguridad en el convoy que iba a pasar por la ciudad de Seatle.

'' De acuerdo todo esta listo para la transferencia del objeto, todas las unidades esten lista para cuando demos la señal.'' Dijo el capitan del escuadron.

'' Tendremos que llevar la muestra a un laboratorio que esta en el centro de la ciudad si no me equivoco.'' Dijo Chun Li verificando la informacion.

'' Asi es, en el centro de la ciudad instalaron un laboratorio hace unos meses para investigacion de los sucesos que ocurrieron en la ciudad en esos dias.'' Dijo el capitan dandole informacion a Chun Li.

'' Que tipo de sucesos hubo en esta ciudad para que contruyeran un laboratiorio tan grande?.'' Dijo Cammy sosteniendo unos documento que revelavan donde llevarian la muestra de la caja.

'' Según los reporte dicen que hubo un incidente con unos conductores en la ciudad y el gobierno de Estados Unidos formo ese laboratorio para controlar a los conductores.'' Dijo el capitan al darle la informacion a Cammy sobre el laboratorio.

'' Conductores?.'' Dijo Chun Li y Cammy con curiosidad.

'' Asi es Conductores son personas con super poderes que aparecieron hace 7 años atrás, esas personas tienen la habiliadad de manejar las cosas a su entorno como rayos,hielo,fuego,concreto o otros tipos de elemento que se apliquen a su poder asi que el Gobierno de Estados Unidos los concidero peligrosos y los encerraban como criminales pero todo eso cambio cuando un chico de esta ciudad convencio al gobierno que los conductores y seres humanos pueden vivir en paz, asi que el gobierno dejo de a prisionar a los conductores dejando todas las instalaciones vacia y el laboratorio donde vamos es una de ellas asi que no hay problema con utilizarla.'' Dijo el capitan explicando lo que habia pasado en Seatle hace unos meses atrás.

'' La verdad he escuchado algo sobre eso de que hace 7 años atrás aparecieron unas personas con poderes pero escuche que muchas se escondieron debido a ser asesinados por ser distintos a los seres humanos normales y se ocultaron en las sombras pero tambien me entere en las noticias recientes que esos seres humanos con poderes ya estaban viviendo vidas pacificas y normales como si ellos no tievieran ningun tipo de poder.'' Dijo Cammy compartiendo la informacion que ella habia escuchado por las noticias e informes que ella habia recibido.

'' Me parece una historia interesante todo eso de los conductores pero me pregunto quien es la persona que cambio de parecer a todo el mundo que los conductores son personas pacificas.'' Dijo Chun Li preguntandose mas sobre el tema.

'' Recuerdo que el nombre del chico es Delsin Rowe, en esta ciudad lo concideran un heroe y es muy queridos por los locales.'' Dijo el capitan al darle el nombre del conductor que habia cambiado la opinion del mundo sobre los conductores.

'' Delsin Rowe debe ser un chico muy bueno y abmirable me gustaria tener la oportunidad de conocerlo.'' Dijo Chun Li expresando respeto hacia el chico llamado Delsin Rowe.

'' Disculpen pero ya es hora que debemos ir al laboratiorio todo esta listo para el traslado de la muestra asi que debemos darnos prisa y no perder tanto tiempo ya que no sabemos que es lo que contiene este poder.'' Dijo el capitan listo para el traslado del material.

'' Entendido en marcha Cammy y yo iremos en la parte de atrás del camion para proteger la muestra con nuestra vidas, todo listo es hora de movernos.'' Dijo Chun Li dando la señal de avanzar.

En ese momento todas las unidades empezaron ponerse en marcha al conducir hasta el centro de la ciudad donde estaba el laboratorio y proteger la muestra de la caja que no cayera en manos equivocada.

**Parte 3**

Muy cerca del laboratorio que encontraba en el centro de la ciudad a una 5 calles habia gente escondida encima de los edificios su apariencia era de unos mercenarios estaban listo para un ataque tenian varias armas automaticas,granadas y bazokas. El lider de los mercenarios era una mujer de cabello rubio largo de ojos azules que vestia un traje de combate militar de color purpura. El nombre de la mujer es Nina Williams era una mercenaria y experta en el combate y asesinatos a sangre fria.

'' Ese Kazuya me deja este trabajo tan aburrido, pero bueno no importa solo tomo esa muestra y me largo de aquí.'' Dijo Nina algo molesta.

'' Señora todo esta listo para el ataque solo esperamo su señal.'' Dijo un saldado a Nina reportando que todo esta listo para un ataque.

'' Bien a mi señal emboscaremos el convoy y tomaremos todo lo que tenga en el, entendido.'' Dijo Nina dando las ordenes a su soldados.

Muy cerca de ellos en otro edificio a 2 calles donde se encontraba Nina y su hombres, se encuentra Lili y Asuka esperando el convoy a que pase por esa calle para seguirlo y saber adonde lleva el contenido.

'' Tendremos que esperar un poco para que el convoy pase por este lugar, debemos prestar mucha atencion a los alrededores Asuka.'' Dijo Lili sosteniendo un papel con la informacion.

'' De acuerdo pero no hagas nada presipitado Lili recuerda solo vamos a ver donde se dirige el convoy nada de violencia.'' Dijo Asuka preocupada.

'' Deja de preocuparte tanto Asuka, claro que recuerdo el plan no pondre mi valiosa vida en peligro, pero si la tuya asi que no te preocupes.'' Dijo Lili despreocupada.

'' Oye que quisiste decir en la ultima parte eh?, da igual es mejor asi no haras locuras Lili.'' Dijo Asuka preocupada por la idea de su amiga.

'' En cualquier momento llegara el convoy asi que no hay que perderlos de vista entendido.'' Dijo Lili en tono autoritario.

'' Si,si Lili no te preocupes no perdere de vista tu preciado tesoro.'' Dijo Asuka en tono desprecupante.

En ese mismo lugar a dos edificios de distancia de Lili y Asuka se encontraban dos personas vigilandolas a cada momento, esas dos personas era Julia y Bob que estaban siguiendo a las chicas por la informacion que ellas tenian del lugar donde iba a pasar el convoy.

'' Esas chicas despues de todo aparecieron en este lugar, en verdad decean tener la informacion sobre el lugar donde se encuentra la Caja de Pandora.'' Dijo Bob vigilando a Lili y Asuka.

'' No te confies Bob aunque tengan esas apariencias esas chicas son buenas luchadoras.'' Dijo Julia en tono serio.

'' No te preocupes Julia estare muy alerta a todo.'' Dijo Bob observando la situacion.

En ese momento el convoy se estaba acercando al lugar destinado, pero no tenian idea los agentes que viajaban en el convoy que estaban esperandolos para emboscarlos, Lili, Asuka, Julia, Bob, Nina y las fuerzas militares de la corporacion G estaban esperando el convoy.

Una figura esta a 50 metros del convoy era una mujer que estaba en medio de la calle y tenia su mirada fija hacia el convoy entre su manos sostenia un objeto grande y pesado a lo lejos no se distinguia que era lo que ella tenia pero cuando mas se acercaban los vehiculos fueron indentificando el objeto y en lo que ella tenia en la mano era una bazoka una arma sumamente poderosa y destructiva, ella tenia su arma apuntando directamente al primer vehiculo del convoy, ella miro fijamente al vehiculo y dijo con voz baja pero maliciosa.

'' Es hora del espectaculo''

**Parte 4**

Una gran explocion se escucho a lo largo, la mujer que sostenia la bazoka disparo directamente al convoy en medio de la ciudad sin importarle los daños o las victimas que pudieran ocacionar esa explocion. En ese momento Lili y Asuka vieron la explocion desde el edificio donde ella estaban solo pudieron ver la explocion desde lejos sin entender lo que estaba pasando solo quedaron sorprendidas sobre lo que ellas estaban viendo.

'' Lili que diablos fue eso.'' Dijo Asuka sorprendida.

'' No me preguntes yo no se que esta pasando.'' Dijo Lili nerviosa.

Ellas solo pudieron ver un grupo de soldados aparecer de la nada y empezaron a dispararles a los oficiales que costiodaban la muestra de la Caja de Pandora.

'' Lili hay personas muy peligrosas buscando esa caja te dije que no era muy buena idea.'' Dijo Asuka preocupada.

'' Esos tipos quieren apoderarse del obsequio de mi padre no se lo permitere esa muestra solo mi padre la obtendra.'' Dijo Lili enojada ignorando lo que dijo Asuka.

Lili sin pensarlo se lanzo contra las escaleras de emergencia dirigiendose al lugar donde se veia que era un campo de guerra pero eso a Lili no le importo ella no iba a pasar esta oportunidad de obtener la muestra y la informacion sobre La Caja de Pandora.

'' Lili no seas tonta puedes morir entre en medio de esas balas no vale la pena.'' Grito Asuka a Lili pero al parecer Lili la ignoraba.

Asuka se lanzo contra las escaleras siguiendo a Lili ya que ella ignoro sus palabras y como miraba la situacion ya no era solo una chicas buscando una simple caja sino algo sumamente peligroso que todo el mundo queria obtener , Asuka sabia que ya se habian metido en algo muy peligroso y por esa razon seguio a Lili para inpedir que ella saliera lastimada por este asunto, las dos chicas se dirigieron al campo de batalla.

'' Que demonios fue eso.'' Dijo Bob sorprendido.

'' No hay tiempo que perder Bob parece que no somos los unicos tras la informacion parece que un grupo esta atacando el convoy esta es nuestra oportunidad de obtener lo que venimos a buscar.'' Dijo Julia decidida a unirse a la batalla.

'' De acuerdo pero parece que no somos los unicos que vamos aprovechar esta situacion.'' Dijo Bob apuntando a Lili y Asuka que estaban bajando por las escaleras de emergencia del edificio.

'' Debemos darnos prisa antes que caiga en otras manos, vamos Bob.'' Dijo Julia al empezar a bajar del edificio usando las escaleras de emergencia.

En ese instante Lili, Asuka, Nina, Julia, Bob, Chun Li y Cammy solo tenian una cosa en sus mentes y eso era la informacion y muestra de La Caja de Pandora, todos lucharan para obtener ese poder misterioso arriesgando sus vida pero solo una persona lo conseguira pero valdra la pena ese poder solo hasta el final lo averiguaran, en Seatle ya es un campo de batalla solo falta decidir quien sera la persona que obtenga la victoria.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora lo se lo se no hubo accion en este capitulo pero la parte mas emocionante fue la de Nina con la Bazoka XD. Pero en fin el proximo capitulo estara repleto de accion ya que seran muchas batallas sumultaniamente asi que sera muy emocionante y que pasara en Seatle quien obtendra la muestra y la informacion hay muchas cosas pendiente asi que sigan mi historia y averiguenlo. Gracias por seguir mis historia se lo agrasdesco eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo y espero mejorar mi estilo de escribir pero tomara paso a paso pero les prometo que mis capitulos seran buenos y emocionantes asi que espero su apoyo. Hasta la proxima.**


	6. Capitulo 5: Batalla en Seattle Parte 1

**Hola a todos perdón por el retraso ya que he estado ocupado en la vida y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir la historia pero no se preocupen no me he olvidado de ella así que siempre estaré pendiente asi que esta vez por la tardanza les traigo un capitulo lleno de acción espero que les guste porque en Seattle se armo la grande. Así que disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: La Batalla en Seattle Parte 1**

**Parte 1**

En Seattle había empezado una guerra en medio de la ciudad sin ningún aviso habían balas en el aire, explosiones, bombas y gente herida por todos lados. Todo comenzó porque en esa ciudad se trasportaba la muestra de La Caja de Pandora y un grupo de mercenarios ataco el convoy donde custodiaban la peligrosa muestra de la caja.

En ese momento Nina Williams y sus hombres empezaron a ganar terreno en la batalla y poco a poco se aproximaban al camión donde estaba custodiaba dejando el camino libre para los mercenarios, llegaron al punto donde ya estaban enfrente del camión Nina dio órdenes de despejar el camino, en ese momento Nina estaba en frente de las puertas del contenedor en el instante que Nina iba abrir las puertas estas de repente se abrieron de una forma violenta lanzando a los dos soldados que estaban enfrente de Nina al suelo, y dos figuras aparecieron.

'' Ríndanse ustedes no pondrán una mano encima al trasporte. '' Dijo Chun Li saliendo del contenedor.

'' Ríndanse pacíficamente y no les haremos daño. '' Dijo Cammy junto con Chun Li.

'' Creo que tendré que ignorar esas palabras porque realmente necesito lo que hay ahí adentro aunque tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza. '' Dijo Nina desafiando a Chun Li y Cammy.

'' Entonces quedaras bajo arresto. '' Dijo Cammy a Nina

Dos soldados que estaban detrás de Nina se lanzaron atacar a Cammy y Nina se Lanzo atacar a Chun Li, Cammy se puso enfrente de los dos soldados que se lanzaron frente de ella reacciono al ataca de ellos esquivando sus golpes Cammy contra ataco con una patada a la mandibula de uno de ellos pero el otro reacciono y lanzo un golpe con la mano derecha hacia el estomago de Cammy pero ella rápidamente con las manos agarro el brazo del soldado y lo lanzo hacia el suelo mientras el otro soldado se levanta del suelo tras la patada de Cammy el fue auxiliar a su compañero . Por otro lado Chun Li y Nina estaban combatiendo no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Cammy, Chun Li empezó el combate con una serie de patadas muy rápida Nina solo podía detenerlas porque no podía concentrarse al contraataque por las patadas eran rápida, en eso Nina vio una abertura en la defensa de Chun Li empujándola con las manos para quitarle el equilibrio.

'' No Luchas nada mal, pero con solo esquivar mis ataques no me ganaras. '' Dijo Chun Li a Nina.

'' Este solo es el calentamiento lo mejor está por venir. '' Dijo Nina provocando a Chun Li.

'' Espero que estés preparada porque iré enserio esta vez. '' Dijo Chun Li con toda confianza.

'' Yo que tu no me confiaría demasiado ya he visto que no soy la única interesada en conseguir lo que hay adentro de ese camión. '' Dijo Nina señalando el camión.

Cuando Nina dijo esas palabras Chun Li miro el camión sin entender lo que Nina estaba diciendo pero cuando vio que estaba señalando el camión vio a una chica de pelo rubio subirse a la parte trasera del camión.

'' Cammy. '' Grito Chun Li a su compañera señalando el camión.

Cammy volteo a ver el camión y vio no solo una chica de pelo rubio sino también otra chica diferente de pelo color café entrar a la parte trasera del camión. Cammy corrió hacia la parte trasera del camión a detener a esas dos chicas.

**Parte 2**

Dejando atrás a Asuka, Lili corrió hacia el convoy que estaba siendo atacado en ese instante ella pensó que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerse de la muestra y de la información de la Caja de Pandora y se arriesgo a entrar en el confronta miento que tenia las autoridades que custodiaban la muestra y los mercenarios que estaban tras ella.

'' Por fin después de un largo viaje tendré lo que tanto he querido. '' Dijo Lili con voz victoriosa.

'' Yo que tu no cantaría victoria tan rápido. '' Dijo una voz desconocida atrás de Lili. Esa voz pertenecía a Julia otra persona que estaba tras la muestra y la información de la Caja de Pandora.

'' Veo que tu también estas detrás de la Caja de Pandora pero déjame decirte algo niña esto no es un juguete para que tu lo uses esto es algo mas allá de tu comprensión así que se una buena niña y déjame llevarme la muestra y la información. '' Dijo Julia molesta con Lili.

'' Ya veo que sigues molesta por lo que paso hace unos días perdóname solo que parecías tan indefensa que no me pude contener jejeje . '' Dijo Lili en un tono juguetón.

'' Me dejaste inconsciente en la calle y te robaste toda la información que tenia. '' Grito Julia enojada.

'' Alto ahí. '' Grito una voz que provenía afuera del camión.

'' Parece que nuestra pequeña charla tendrá que esperar a otro día no te parece. '' Dijo Lili a ver a otra persona acercándose.

'' Quedan bajo arresto por violar propiedad privada y robo de documento. '' dijo Cammy acercándose a Julia y Lili.

'' Esto cada vez se pone peor. '' Dijo Julia con voz irritada.

'' Perdón oficial no era mi intención robar solo pensé que había gente herida solo vine a rescatar si alguien estaba herido. '' Dijo Lili con ojos de cachorrito perdido.

'' Bien pensado. '' Pensó Julia al ver la intención de Lili.

'' De acuerdo síganme que aquí es bien peligroso. '' Dijo Cammy al tratar de sacar a Julia y Lili.

Julia camino enfrente de Lili dejando su guardia baja pensó que el plan de Lili era decir una mentira y librarse de la autoridades ya que en ese momento era un caos y no tenían tiempo que perder con pregunta. Pero Lili tenía otras intenciones al ver a Cammy y Julia completamente con la guardia baja empujo a Julia contra la espalda de Cammy haciendo que cayeran al suelo viendo esa oportunidad Lili vio un pequeño contenedor y con un carpeta que decía: Información Clasificada, las tomo ambas en sus brazos y se echo a correr antes que las dos mujeres se levantaran del suelo.

'' Esa chica seguro me las pagaras es segunda vez que deja en el suelo y tomar la información de la Caja de Pandora. '' Dijo Julia en tono muy molesto. Se levanto y fue a perseguir a Lili, Cammy al ver que las dos chicas se fueron también se puso a perseguirlas a ambas.

**Parte 3**

En ese momento Lili salió corriendo del contenedor del camión con la muestra y la información de la Caja de Pandora en sus brazos, al salir Lili no sabía por dónde ir ya que la situación no había cambiado la autoridades seguían disparando a los mercenarios y un paso en falso una bala podría matarla ya que el enfrentamiento era muy peligroso en ese instante. Pero en Lili vio una ruta de salida un lugar donde no habían nadie ni oficiales ni mercenario al ver un lugar así Lili se fue a esa lugar podría ser su única salida de todo ese caos.

'' Una salida al final todo va a salir como yo quiero. '' Dijo Lili con voz de victoria.

'' Oye niña es mejor que me des lo que tienes en las manos antes de que te haga daño. '' Dijo una voz que repentinamente salió atrás de Lili.

Lili volteo donde provenía esa voz y vio una mujer rubia de traje militar de color purpura la mujer lanzo una patada hacia la mano derecha de Lili en esa mano se encontraba un pequeño contenedor que dentro de el había una piedra que emitía una energía extraña, al ver ese contenedor se dio cuenta la mujer de que esa era la muestra de la Caja de Pandora y esa chica la tenía en sus manos lo más eficiente era eliminar a esa chica de inmediato para no tener más problema. Lili rápidamente trato de agarrar nuevamente la muestra pero la mujer que estaba frente de ella no la dejaba ya que empezó a atacarla sin compasión, Lili con una sola mano empezó a defenderse porque ya que en la mano izquierda tenía una carpeta donde se encontraba más información sobre La Caja de Pandora y le era muy difícil defenderse ya que su oponente era una experta en el combate.

'' Ya déjate de juegos niña ya entrégame lo que tienes y perdonare tu vida. '' Dijo Nina amenazando a Lili.

'' Alto ahí. '' Grito otra voz a lo lejos la voz era de Chun Li.

Lili ya se encontraba rodeada y ella no estaba en muy buena posición para defenderse ya que si se ponía a pelear era posible que perdiera la información y a unos pocos metros se encontraba la muestra tirada en el suelo ella estaba entre la espada y la pared no veía ninguna salida para huir fácilmente.

'' Quedan detenida por robo de material peligroso por favor no se opongan al arresto. '' Dijo Chun Li tratando de que Nina y Lili se rindieran pacíficamente.

'' Oye no te cansas de decir lo mismo sabes que no me rendiré y no me ire de aquí sin la información y la muestra de la Caja de Pandora. '' Dijo Nina molesta con Chun Li.

Nina no espero mas y se lanzo contra Lili para quitarle los documentos que ella tenía en su mano izquierda al momento de que la mano de Nina llegara a los documentos ella sintió un golpe en su cara empujándola hacia el suelo de repente otra figura apareció enfrente de Nina y Lili.

'' Oye te dije que no precipitaras y que esperabas un poco pero tú nunca me escuchas Lili. '' Dijo Asuka apareciendo al rescate de Lili.

'' Asuka por fin llegas te has tardado demasiado en llegar tu deber como guardaespaldas es protegerme. '' dijo Lili con voz mandona.

'' Si esa es tu forma de agradecerme de salvarte enserio que eres alguien difícil de comprender asi que no te preocupes y larguémonos de aquí. '' Dijo Asuka con voz despreocupada.

'' Otra mocosa esta aquí pagaras por haberme golpeado chiquilla no te dejare irte de aquí con vida. '' Dijo Nina enfurecida.

Antes que se dieran cuenta llego Julia y Cammy , todas estaban en un circulo todas las chicas estaban rodeando la muestra de la Caja de Pandora que estaba tirada en el suelo en centro de: Chu Li, Cammy, Julia, Nina, Lili y Asuka. Todas ellas estaban viéndose por cualquier movimiento que hicieran aunque la situación era peligrosa ya que todavía las autoridades y los mercenarios de Nina todavía estaban en confrontación y cualquier movimiento en falso podría terminar con sus vidas.

'' Esto no es bueno Lili, todas ellas son peleadoras profesionales no creo que podremos apoderarnos de la muestra tan fácilmente. '' Dijo Asuka analizando la situación.

'' Tienes razón Asuka al menos tenemos estos documentos que podrían llevarnos donde está la verdadera Caja de Pandora. '' Dijo Lili viendo que la situación era muy peligrosa para tratar de obtener la muestra que estaba frente a ellas.

'' No creas que te dejare ir tan fácilmente después de que me golpearas la cara tendras que pagar por eso chiquilla. '' Dijo Nina señalando a Asuka furiosa.

'' Lili me vas a pagar todas la que me has hecho aprovechándote cada oportunidad que tengas para dejarme en el suelo esta vez yo te dejare tirada en el suelo. '' Dijo Julia molesta con Lili.

'' Cammy no hay que confiarnos todas ellas son buenas en los combates parece para detenerlas nos tomara mucho tiempo. '' Dijo Chun Li a su compañera Cammy.

'' De acuerdo. '' Dijo Cammy a Chun Li.

El momento era decisivo todas ellas estaban viéndose una a la otra y la muestra enfrente de ellas un movimiento en falso desencadenaría una pelea mortal entre ellas.

**Parte 4**

Lili aunque le había dicho Asuka que se retiraran porque ella tenía los documentos donde podría estar la verdadera Caja de Pandora, ella vio la muestra tirada en el suelo para Lili eso era muy tentador era un poder desconocido y ella se lo quería dar a su padre como regalo pero en ese momento Lili no pensó en eso ella por alguna razón ella empezó a querer ese poder para ella eran pensamientos que ella nunca había tenido para Lili su padre lo es todo pero en ese momento se olvido de su padre y ella quería ese poder para ella nada más y la temtacion se apodero de ella y no lo pensó mas se lanzo donde se encontraba la muestra de la Caja de Pandora ignorando a todas las peleadoras que estaban ahí.

En el momento que Lili se lanzo a la muestra que se encontraba en el suelo Nina también siguió su ejemplo pero ella se lanzo para atacar a Lili pero nuevamente Asuka se puso en medio para proteger a Lili, Nina tomo esta oportunidad para vengarse del golpe que Asuka le había dado anteriormente y decidió atacar a Asuka, por otro lado Lili estaba enfocada tan enfocada que no vio que Cammy se acercaba a ella para atacarla pero en ese momento Julia se metió en el medio pero no era para proteger a Lili sino todo lo contrario.

'' Perdona pero esta chica es mia y no te dejare que la lastimes antes que yo.'' Dijo Julia confrontando a Cammy.

'' De acuerdo pero ambas iran a prisión pero me gustaría más que solo se rindieran pacíficamente pero veo que no harán así que lo hare a la fuerza. '' Dijo Cammy poniéndose en posición de pelea.

A Lili no le importaba lo que pasaba alrededor de ella solo quería llegar donde estaba la muestra pero en ese momento recibió un golpe enfrente de ella, Chun Li apareció de la nada y se acerco a Lili, pero Lili se puso en guardia al igual que Chun Li. Asuka volteo donde estaba Lili y se preocupo por ella por alguna razón Lili no se comporto como usualmente, Asuka sabía que Lili era una chica arrogante y egoísta pero nunca había visto a Lili con una mirada tan fría y tan lejana su amiga y rival aunque estuviera en una situación de peligro ella jamás pondría su vida en peligro tan fácilmente pero esta situación era diferente Asuka por alguna razón cada vez que Lili se acercaba a la muestra se obsesionaba mas por ella asi que Asuka decidió en ese instante que lo mejor era salir de allí con Lili antes que en verdad saliera lastimada.

No era tiempo de pensar tanto Asuka estaba pensando en la situación de Lili pero se distrajo por eso y se olvido que Nina estaba enfrente de ella con intenciones de matar, Nina lanzo un golpe hacia el rostro de Asuka pero esta rápidamente reacciono al ataque, Asuka tomando el brazo de Nina y lanzarla al suelo pero Nina cayó de pie y sujeto el brazo de Asuka para inmovilizarla y lanzo una patada al estomago de Asuka haciéndola que cayera al suelo. En otro lado estaba Cammy y Julia peleando ya que Julia quería acercarse a Lili pero Julia no la dejo empezaron su combate, Cammy con su gran agilidad empezó atacar a Julia, Cammy salto para lanzar una patada en el aire rápidamente Julia puso sus brazos para defenderse cuando Cammy llego al suelo rápidamente se agacho para lanzar otra patada pero esta vez a las piernas de Julia esta rápidamente supo así que rápidamente salto así evitando el ataque de Cammy, esta vez era el turno de Julia para atacar rápidamente lanzo una patada hacia el suelo donde se encontraba Cammy pero ella lo esquivo rápidamente moviéndose hacia atrás en esa rápida acción Julia se dirigió enfrente de Cammy para evitar que pudiera contraatacar y lanzo un golpe con su brazo derecho hacia la cara de Cammy pero ella reacciono rápidamente el ataque y sujeto el brazo de Julia con movimiento rápido lanzo a Julia al suelo en un movimiento rápido lanzo su puño hacia la cara de Julia pero ella reacciono a pesar del golpe que había recibido y se levanta rápidamente del suelo alejándose de Cammy y nuevamente Julia se pone en guardia para el próximo ataque.

La pelea entre Chun Li contra Lili todavía se llevaba a cabo, Chun Li lanzo una patada hacia el cuerpo de Lili pero contra resto su patada con otra patada Chun Li lanzo su puño hacia la cara de Lili pero ella lo esquivo rápidamente Lili tomo distancia para un contraataque lanzando una patada hacia la cintura de Chun Li, pero Chun Li bloquea la patada de Lili y luego la sujeta para lanzarla al suelo pero Lili rápidamente viendo la intención de Chun Li con su pierna libre lanzo una patada para que Chun Li retrocediera y soltara su pierna, Chun Li no tuvo más remedio que esquivar la patada de Lili y retroceder tomando una distancia entre ellas.

'' Eres una buena luchadora es una pena que tenga que arrestarte. '' Dijo Chun Li poniéndose en guardia nuevamente.

'' Tu no lo haces nada mal. '' Dijo Lili poniéndose en guardia también.

'' Aunque seas una buena luchadora no te dejare que te acerques a esa muestra y esos documentos ya que son muy peligrosos para la gente y deberían estar custodiados por las autoridades para que las personas no tengan acceso. '' Dijo Chun Li seriamente.

Lili no dijo nada ella solo se puso en guardia y vio una pequeña abertura para llegar a la muestra y los documentos que estaban en el suelo y ella rápidamente se dirigió a Chun Li para atacarla con una serie de golpes para hacer que Chun Li retrocediera, la estrategia de Lili estaba funcionando su objetivo era hacer que Chun Li se alejara de la muestra y la información, una vez Chun Li estaba alejada del lugar Lili tomaría las cosas y huyera del lugar así logrando su objetivo, Lili estaba logrando hacer retroceder a Chun Li su plan poco a poco estaba teniendo éxito solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Lili alejara a Chun Li y ella tomaria la muestra y la información y huiría con ellas, en el momento que Lili había alejado a Chun Li algo repentino sucedió un oficial de la nada salió y agarro los documentos y la muestra dejando sorprendida no solo a Lili sino a todas las luchadoras que estaban ahí.

'' Chun Li, Cammy no se preocupen nos llevaremos la muestra al laboratorio y ahí nadie podrá obtenerla así que por favor resistan hasta que lleguemos al laboratorio. '' Dijo el Capitán agarrando la muestra y los documentos.

El Capitan sujeto la muestra y los documentos con sus manos y se puso a correr el sabia que solo estaban a pocas calles del laboratorio el decidió arriesgarse aun se podían ver los disparos que se daban entre las fuerzas oficiales y los mercenarios, pero el Capitan decidió arriesgar su vida ya que el sabia que el poder de la Caja de Pandora era desconocido y nadie en el mundo sabe controlar su poder por eso el decidió ir al laboratorio a como diera lugar sin importar los peligros que se encontraban en ese mismo lugar, el Capitan no lo pensó mas y se echo a correr al hacer eso en ese mismo lugar a unos pocos metros se encontraba Nina peleando con Asuka pero al ver lo que el Capitán de la fuerza policial correr ella dirigió su mirada a uno de sus soldados y dio una orden.

'' Que están esperando no dejen que se lleven la muestra ni la información quiero que persigan no se queden como idiotas viendo. '' Grito Nina a sus soldados.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás el Capitán corre hacia el laboratorio pero tras de el empezaron a perseguirlo los mercenarios mientras tanto Chun Li y Cammy estaban ocupadas manteniendo a sus combatientes a raya pero en otro lado Lili y Asuka no podían hacer nada precipitado debido a la situación un movimiento en falso podría costarle la vida asi que tenían que pensar sus movimientos y por otro la Julia estaba en una situación igual estaba enfrente de una gran peleadora y no podía hacer nada precipitado y solo observaba al Capitan de la fuerza oficial correr con la muestra t la información hacia el laboratorio que se encontraba a una cuantas calles de ahí, era el momento decisivo y todos los que estaban en ese lugar lo sabían solo una persona lograría obtener la muestra y la información de la Caja de Pandora y este era el momento para definir un ganador que lo obtendría todo.

* * *

**Que les pareció el capitulo esta emocionante todas esas peleas a la vez me cuesta un poco escribirla y captar la esencia de una pelea en palabras pero trato de hacerlas lo mejor posible, el próximo capítulo lo hare más rápido que me tomo hacer este capítulo ya que he estado muy ocupado en mi vida pero aun así me fascina esta historia y también quiero agradecer a BRANDON369 que ha estado muy pendiente de mi historia y gracias por sus review. Bueno eso todo por esta vez ya el próximo capítulo ya está en proceso y lo traeré para que lo lean muy pronto asi que hasta la próxima.**


	7. Capitulo 6: Batalla en Seattle parte 2

**Hola a todos perdón por traerles este capítulo muy tarde es que he estado inspirado con mi otra historia InFamous Un Mundo Infame que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir esta pero no se preocupen en este capítulo les traigo mucha emoción y acción, para compensar el tiempo que tarde para escribir el capitulo espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: La Batalla en Seattle Parte 2**

**Parte 1**

**Seattle, Estado Unidos**

En Seattle en el centro de la ciudad se armo un campo de batalla a causa de un contenido que se trasportaba en sus calles, el contenido era muy peligroso y decidieron llevarlo a los laboratorios que estaban en el centro de la cuidad ya que ellos tenían la capacidad de mantener ese contenido tan peligroso pero al poner tanto cuidado al contenido no se dieron cuenta de las personas que tratarían de tomar el contenido por la fuerza, en la ciudad la batalla ya estaba dada las balas volaban por los aires las explosiones estaban por todo lados y la gente inocente que sufría de las heridas que provocan las balas y las explosiones. En ese mismo lugar estaban personas peleando por el contenido que se trasportaba unas era para proteger el contenido y las otras personas querían tener ese contenido como fuera lugar.

El capitán de las fuerzas policiales de la Interpol tomo la muestra de la Caja de Pandora junto con la información que tenia la locación exacta donde se encontraba la verdadera, en ese instante el Capitán se echo a correr al vehículo más cercano para ir al laboratorio lo más rápido posible pero su huida no iba hacer nada fácil porque ya estaba siendo perseguido por mercenarios a mando de Nina Williams. Así que el Capitán corrió a un camión el más cercano para él, el camión era uno de los camiones extra que la policía de Seattle les había otorgado el propósito del camión era llevar fuerzas policiales en la parte trasera del contenedor pero ya estaba vacío debido al ataque sorpresa de los mercenarios pero aun quedaba el chofer del camión cuando el Capitán vio que el chofer todavía seguía ahí corrió al camión más rápido, al ver que el Capitán estaba alejándose con la información y la muestra Lili trato de seguir al Capitán pero Chun Li seguía enfrente de ella impidiendo que Lili se acercara al Capitán.

'' Veo que no me dejaras ir de la manera fácil. '' Dijo Lili algo molesta con Chun Li.

'' Claro que no tienes idea de lo que hay en ese contenedor, claro que no una niña como tú no tiene que ir algo tan peligroso que te puede costar la vida así tendré que arrestarte para que aprendas tu lección. '' Dijo Chun Li en tono serio.

Chun Li lanzo una patada contra Lili haciéndola retroceder en guardia baja, lanzando su puño Chun Li logro golpear a Lili en el estomago haciéndola caer al suelo, Lili en el suelo reacciono con rapidez y se puso de pie de nuevo pero esta vez lanzo una patada a la altura de la cara de Chun Li pero ella lo esquivo pero al esquivar el golpe Lili lanzo otra patada siguiendo a la primera al mismo lugar pero esta vez el golpe acertó en la cara de Chun Li haciéndola caer al suelo rápidamente Lili corrió hacia donde se dirigía el Capitán con la muestra de la Caja de Pandora dejando a Chun Li atrás.

En ese instante no muy lejos donde se encontraba Lili y Chun Li se encontraba Cammy peleando con Julia, Cammy lanzo una patada hacia Julia que solo pudo defenderse pero Cammy siguió atacando dejando a Julia sin tiempo para atacar, pero en ese instante ambas vieron a Lili corriendo hacia el Capitán que se alejaba mas del lugar junto con la muestra de la Caja de Pandora, Cammy le dio una patada a Julia para sacarla de balance y así correr donde se dirigía Lili.

El capitán llego al primer camión que estaba cerca vio a alguien en el asiento del chofer y se dirigió al asiento del pasajero pero cuando llego al asiento vio que el chofer no era oficial de la policía ni tampoco un mercenario sino un hombre de cuerpo pesado de cabello rubio que vestía una camisa de color rojo y unos jeans de color azul, de repente lanzo un golpe hacia el capitán arrojándolo a fuera del camión en ese momento el capitán soltó la muestra de la Caja de Pandora, el sujeto agarro la muestra y cerró la puerta rápido y piso el acelerador del camión dejando al capitán tirado al suelo y dejándolo atrás. El camión rápidamente se estaba abriendo camino por todos los escombros que se encontraban en la carretera y se empezó acercar a una de las chicas que estaban luchando.

'' Julia ya tengo la muestra ya larguémonos de que aquí. '' Grito Bob ya que él era la persona que conducía el camión.

'' De acuerdo. '' Dijo Julia al ver a Bob en el camión y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el camión.

'' Donde crees que vas si nuestra pelea no ha terminado todavía. '' Interrumpió Cammy enfrente de Julia.

El camino de Julia era interrumpido por Cammy ya que ella la empezó atacarla sin descanso eso para Julia era irritante ya que su compañero logro apoderarse de la muestra pero no les iba ser tan fácil salirse de ese campo de batalla, en ese momento otra persona se dirigía al camión que estaba en movimiento y esa persona era Lili que corría donde se encontraba Bob y la muestra pero con una rápida reacción de Julia sujeto la mano de Lili para impedir que llegara donde se encontraba Bob, en eso Lili lanzo una patada hacia Julia para que la soltara pero esta fue esquivada fácilmente pero Lili no contaba que no solo Julia estaba ahí sino también Cammy que le impedía el paso.

'' Veo que tengo que derrotarlas para ir por mi valioso tesoro. '' Dijo Lili un poco irritada.

'' La que va hacer derrotada aquí eres tu mocosa. '' Dijo Julia irritada.

'' No lo creo la ley siempre prevalecerá y ustedes dos serán vencidas por mí. '' Dijo Cammy poniéndose en pose de combate.

Las tres chicas empezaron a combatir de nuevo pero el camión rápidamente se dirigía donde ellas estaban a toda velocidad pero ninguna de ellas estaba cediendo, Bob no podía esperar mas ya que no solo ellas estaban tratando de llegar al camión sino los mercenarios que Nina había mandado y también las fuerzas policiales de Interpol así que hiso una maniobra rápida y se empezó alejar de Julia.

'' Julia te veré en el lugar de encuentro así procura salir de este caos mientras yo me llevo la muestra a un lugar seguro. '' Grito Bob a su compañera.

Julia solo agito la cabeza en señal de entendimiento pero salir de ese caos no iba ser nada fácil ya que estaba rodeada de peleadoras profesionales pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otra figura pero este salto encima del camión que conducía Bob.

**Parte 2**

Chun Li estaba peleando con Nina pero la pelea era difícil ya que Nina era una experta en combate y no le daba oportunidad de librarse de ella fácilmente. Pero algo le pareció raro a Chun Li en ese momento ella sabía que la pelea no era fácil pero algo faltaba algo muy importante en esta pelea que ella estaba sosteniendo pero sus pensamientos eran cortados por los golpes que lanzaba Nina ya que el combate era muy reñido. Chun Li sabía que no tenía tiempo para perder porque sus compañeros estaban en una lucha por proteger no solo la muestra de la Caja de Pandora sino la seguridad de los civiles que fueron arrastrados por esta batalla por personas ambicionadas por obtener ese poder desconocido asi que su deber era terminar esta batalla lo más rápido posible pero algo llamo su atención en ese momento vio una especie de sombra saltar a un camión en movimiento que iba a toda velocidad y esa sombra era de una chica y lo cual le resulto muy familiar esa chica hace unos momentos estaba peleando con ella pero se concentro mas en Nina que se le olvido de la otra chica que estaba peleando con ella lo cual Chun Li sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar y esa chica era Asuka.

'' Chun Li detenla ese camión lleva la muestra de la Caja tienes que detenerlos antes que se escapen. '' Grito el Capitan a Chun Li.

'' De acuerdo. '' Dijo Chun Li corriendo hacia el camión.

El camión iba a toda velocidad Asuka se encontraba encima del contenedor del camión, el contenedor estaba vacío ya que fue usado para esconder oficiales de la policía para proteger la muestra pero por el ataque sorpresa todos salieron a pelear dejando así el contenedor vacio, sin más obstáculos Asuka empezó a dirigirse a la cabina del conductor del camión donde se encontraba Bob pero sin darse cuenta otra persona estaba encima del contenedor y esa persona era Nina.

'' Tienes muchas agallas para llegar hasta aquí mocosa eso lo reconoceré. '' Dijo Nina en forma burlista.

'' Claro a diferencia de una vieja como tú, yo tengo la juventud todavía. '' Dijo Asuka burlándose de Nina.

'' Disfrutare el momento que te matare mocosa. '' Dijo Nina enfurecida.

'' Alto ahí, no dejare que ustedes obtenga esa muestra así que las derrotare de una buena vez. '' Dijo Chun Li saltando al contenedor en movimiento y uniéndose a la pelea.

El camión iba a toda velocidad pero eso no le importaba a ninguna de las tres chicas porque su único objetivo era la muestra que se encontraba en la cabina del conductor del camión. Sin ningún momento para perder Nina se lanzo al ataque hacia Asuka lo cual lo esquivo pero la llevo al borde del contenedor en ese momento Asuka se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer ningún movimiento errado porque le podría resultar muy fatal así que se con cuidado empezó a medir el campo de la pelea y era muy pequeño así que tenía que concentrarse en cada golpe, Chun Li empezó atacar a Nina ya que era mas peligrosa que Asuka ya que ella era una mercenaria y que dirigía una tropa asi que asumió que a ella le habían dado la orden de conseguir la muestra para sus superiores en el caso de Asuka viendo que su única compañía era la chica rubia de nombre de Lili vio que no era una amenaza tan peligrosa como lo era Nina y que solo eran dos ninas que se involucraron en algo muy peligroso.

Chun Li empezó a lanzar una serie de patadas hacia Nina lo cual ella las estaba esquivando con mucho cuidado ya que si no podía caer del contenedor y podría ser fatal ya que iban a toda velocidad. Asuka viendo la oportunidad empezó avanzar hacia la cabina dejando a Chun Li y Nina atrás pero en ese momento un movimiento brusco sacudió el contenedor dejando a las tres chicas con poco balance y podría ser fatal para cualquiera de ellas, la causa es que el camión se estaba abriendo camino por las calles de Seattle de forma violenta ya que estaba quitando a los autos de las personas civiles por la fuerza embistiéndolos fuertemente, al ver ese escenario Asuka se preocupo mas por conseguir la muestra lo más rápido posible que pelear con Nina y Chun Li así que en esa oportunidad se acerco a la cabina pero de repente sintió que alguien la empujo hacia atrás y esa persona era Nina de alguna manera logro evadir a Chun Li y llegar donde estaba Asuka.

'' Oye mocosa tú crees que te dejare el camino libre para que tu tengas esa muestra debes ser muy ingenua si piensas que te vas a salir con la tuya. '' Dijo Nina irritada.

'' Para ser una vieja sí que eres una molestia. '' Dijo Asuka poniéndose en guardia.

Asuka no tuvo más remedio que combatir con Nina y lanzo una patada hacia las costillas de Nina pero esta rápidamente la esquivo, Nina lanzo su puño hacia el estomago de Asuka pero esta rápidamente retrocedió pero perdió un poco el balance ya que el camión iba a toda velocidad y gracias a eso Nina rápidamente lanzo una patada hacia el estomago de Asuka lo cual bajo sus defensas y rápidamente Nina lanzo otro puño pero este iba dirigido a la cara de Asuka lo cual hiso que ella cayera al suelo con gran dolor por esos dos golpes bien ejecutados.

'' Dije que te iba a matar así que vete despidiendo de este mundo mocosa. '' Dijo Nina con toda confianza.

En ese momento Nina iba a darle el golpe de gracia a Asuka pero repentinamente las tres chicas sintieron un gran impacto el camión había impactado con otro camión, el otro vehículo era manejado por el Capitán de las fuerzas policiales ese impacto logro evitar que el camión que conducía Bob se detuviera por completo pero a cambio de ese impacto las tres chicas que se encontraban encima del contenedor salieran volando por los aires en forma violenta en varias direcciones solo dejando a Bob en el camión un poco golpeado pero no tan serio era el daño pero cuando volteo a ver si se encontraba la muestra bien Bob se llevo una gran sorpresa.

**Parte 3**

Bob fue embestido violentamente por otro camión que manejaba el Capitán de las fuerzas oficiales que custodiaba la muestra de la Caja de Pandora, el impacto hiso que el vidrio de la cabina del camión se destrozara pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que cuando el vidrio se destruyo la muestra salió volando hacia afuera de la cabina haciéndola quedar en la intemperie pero rápidamente uno de los mercenarios de Nina se encontró con la muestra la tomo con sus manos y se puso a correr, al ver eso Bob salió rápidamente de la cabina del camión aunque algo mareado por la embestida que había recibido no tuvo otra opción más que empezar a correr para alcanzar al mercenario que llevaba la muestra, en ese momento el Capitan de las fuerzas oficiales hiso lo mismo empezó a perseguir a Bob y al mercenario que llevaba la muestra.

Bob y el Capitan llegaron a un museo ahí vieron que el mercenario entro al museo junto con la muestra así que Bob rápidamente entro al museo y encontrar pero el museo estaba lleno de personas o estudiantes al parecer había una especie de evento en el museo ese día ya que era una multitud de personas reunidas, Bob pensó que le iba ser muy difícil encontrar al mercenario con tanta gente alrededor pero no tuvo otra opción que buscarlo. En el otro lado del museo el Capitan fue donde se encontraban los guardias de seguridad del museo.

'' Soy el Capitán de las fuerzas oficiales de Seattle, he venido a informales que hay un terrorista en las instalaciones del museo requiero que evacuen a todas las personas rápidamente. '' Dijo el Capitán dando las ordenes los guardias de seguridad.

'' Si señor. '' Dijeron los guardias del museo.

En el museo se empezó a escuchar las alarmas de incendio al oír ese ruido la gente que estaba en el museo se asusto y empezó a evacuar las instalaciones del museo rápidamente, eso para Bob era un problema ya que en la evacuación se podría escapar el mercenario junto con la muestra así que Bob tenía que actuar rápido para atraparlo pero la multitud de gente evacuando era demasiada para moverse libremente por el museo y en eso vio al mercenario corriendo en dirección contraria de la multitud de personas entonces Bob empezó a correr donde se dirigía el mercenario, Bob entro a un salón enorme ese salón tenía una exposición de animales de la era del hielo habían maniquís de mamut tigres dientes de sable y entre muchas especié de esa época. Bob empezó a ver todo el lugar en búsqueda del mercenario porque él sabía que podía usar este salón como un escondite mientras la gente evacuara pero en ese llego el Capitán de la fuerzas policial donde se encontraba Bob.

Sin ninguna palabra que decir el capitán se hecho al ataque lanzando una serie de puños a Bob ya que él fue Bob quien le arrebato la muestra y también lo había lanzado del camión así que el capitán sabia que Bob estaba ahí por la muestra y que también iba por el mercenario, el capitán seguía atacando a Bob para su sorpresa Bob era demasiado rápido y que fácilmente evadía sus golpes a pesar de su cuerpo pesado era realmente ágil y veloz.

El mercenario al ver la pelea entre Bob y el capitán supo que esa era su oportunidad para escapar y empezó a correr a una de las salidas más cercana pero la salida más cercana era donde se encontraba Bob y el capitán peleando así que tenía que ser muy cauteloso para que no lo notaran así que el mercenario se escondió en una maniquí de mamut que era de tamaño de un mamut real, poco a poco el mercenario se estaba acercando a la salida pero de repente alguien lo había embestido y era el capitán pero la embestida era que alguien lo había lanzado donde se encontraba el mercenario .

'' Tú crees que te dejare escapar tan fácilmente. '' Dijo Bob al mercenario.

El mercenario y el capitán se levantaron del suelo rápidamente y cada uno se miro fijamente ser el ganador de la pelea iba ser difícil porque eran expertos en combates y ninguno parecía ceder , el mercenario tenia la muestra en sus brazos, sabía que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso porque podía perder la muestra ante ellos y también se podría romper el pequeño contenedor iba liberar el poder de la muestra así que la situación era delicada.

Bob no perdió el tiempo y se lanzo hacia el mercenario tratando de tomar la muestra por la fuerza, en eso el capitán lanzo una patada hacia Bob sacándolo de balance, el capitán se dirigió al mercenario lanzando un golpe con la mano derecha lo cual el mercenario lo esquivo pero de repente sintió un golpe en sus pies lo cual era Bob tratando de que el mercenario cayera y soltara la muestra pero este nunca la soltó seguía aferrándose a ala muestra con fuerza, el capitán se dirigió hacia el mercenario para tomar la muestra pero el mercenario la sujetaba con fuerza y el capitán tiraba con fuerza para que el mercenario soltara la muestra pero en eso Bob se unió sujetando la muestra y ahora era un tira y afloja entre tres personas , ninguno de ellos parecía ceder los tres estaban tirando de la muestra con toda sus fuerzas pero de repente la muestra salió volando por los aires ya que la presión era mucho y la muestra no pudo más y salió volando por los aires, los tres empezaron a correr viendo por donde iba a caer la muestra pero la muestra se estrello en el maniquí del mamut de exhibición haciendo que el frasco se rompiera y la muestra se incrusto en la frente del maniquí que empezó a tener un efecto muy extraño haciendo que la muestra de la Caja de Pandora se estaba integrando al cuerpo del maniquí del mamut haciendo que este tomara vida y empezara a moverse por cuenta propia, ahora el capitán y Bob miraron el maniquí tomar vida después que la muestra es incrustara en el haciendo que el poder de La Caja de Pandora fuera algo fuera de lo normal pero en ese el mamut que había cobrado vida empezó a destruir las paredes del museo para salir al exterior y en ese momento supieron que tenían un gran problema.

**Parte 4**

Asuka se encontraba tirada en el suelo debido al impacto que recibió cuando los dos camiones se estrellaran entre sí, ahora Asuka se encontraba adolorida así lo mejor era ocultarse por el momento a que sus heridas se recuperaran así que vio un edificio que tenía unas escaleras de emergencia para incendios sin ningún segundo para perder Asuka se dirigió hacia las escaleras y subió hasta la cima del edificio pero sin darse cuenta Asuka alguien la siguió y la agarro de la mano.

'' Alto ahí estas arrestada. '' Dijo Chun Li sujetando a Asuka.

Asuka agito su mano para hacer que Chun Li la soltara ambas se pusieron en guardia para pelear pero en ese momento al otro lado del edificio vieron a Nina que estaba parada enfrente de ellas con una sonrisa, al ver esa sonrisa Asuka y Chun Li se preguntaron a que se debía esa sonrisa y miraron a Nina haciendo una señal con su mano, ambas vieron que abajo del edificio vieron a unos de los mercenarios de Nina sosteniendo una bazuca y este enseguida la disparo, ambas corrieron para evitar el disparo pero este impacto en el lugar donde ellas estaban paradas haciendo que parte del techo del edificio colapsara y ambas chicas cayeran enfrente donde se encontraba Nina, Chun Li cayo inconsciente al suelo mientras Asuka cayo enfrente de Nina muy lastimada.

'' Te dije mocosa que iba a disfrutar el momento de tu muerte. '' Dijo Nina desenfundando su arma.

Nina lentamente se acercaba a Asuka que estaba lastimada en el suelo, Nina acerco su arma era una pistola de nueve milímetros hacia la cabeza de Asuka, en ese momento Asuka solo pudo pensar en una cosa que en ese lugar iba a morir ya que Lili estaba peleando con la otra oficial de la interpol y la otra chica que apareció, la otra agente estaba tirada inconsciente en el suelo, para Asuka ese era un momento frustrante ya que no podía hacer al respecto para salvarse.

'' Es hora que te despidas de este mundo mocosa. '' Dijo Nina lista para jalar el gatillo.

¡BAM!

Se escucho un ruido Asuka había cerrado los ojos por temor pero escucho ese ruido y seguía viva así que lentamente abrió los ojos y vio a Nina lastimada de la mano que sostenía su arma y su arma estaba tirada en el suelo y Nina rápidamente se alejo de Asuka haciendo que esta se preguntara que estaba pasando y en eso Asuka vio una enorme bola de humo y fuego acercándose rápidamente donde se encontraba ella, pero cuando la bola llego donde estaba se pero se había desvanecido en lugar de la bola de humo y fuego salió un chico que tenía un gorro rojo en su cabeza vestía unos jeans sudadera del mismo color de sus jeans y una cadena en su mano derecha, se acerco a Asuka con una sonrisa y le dijo:

'' No te preocupes, el héroe siempre tiene que hacer su entrada. '' Dijo el chico sonriendo a Asuka.

'' ¿Quién eres? '' Dijo Asuka confundida.

'' Mi nombre es Delsin Rowe y he venido a salvar el dia. '' Dijo Delsin presentándose Asuka.

Asuka solo pudo observar al joven que la había salvado de una situación peligrosa y Delsin al ver todo este desastre su deber era poner un fin a toda esta batalla.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer otro emocionante capítulo de La Caja de Pandora hay muchas sorpresa y acción en este capítulos peleas encima de un camión en movimiento mamut gigante cobrando vida y lo más importante es que por fin Delsin Rowe aparecido en la historia así que prepárense que mas acción y peleas siguen en Seattle así que no se lo pierdan.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Capitulo 7: Batalla en Seattle parte 3

**Hola a todos a pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice esta historia ya han pasado cuatro meses y eso que si es mucho tiempo y solo quiero disculparme ya que no me he concentrado mucho en ella pero esta historia siempre está presente y por les traigo este capítulo para que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Batalla en Seattle Parte 3**

**Parte 1**

En Seattle estaba corriendo el peor evento en su historia era testigo de una guerra total en medio de la ciudad con varias víctimas civiles y fuerzas armadas policiales, todo era causado por un grupo de mercenarios que querían obtener la muestra de la Caja de Pandora que se transportaba en esa ciudad pero nunca se imaginaron que se convertiría en un campo de batalla ya que eran muchas personas que querían obtener esa muestra de ese objeto misterioso. Una de esas personas era un chica de cabello rubio llamada Lili y su compañera Asuka, otros eran una chica llamada Julia y su compañero Bob y una mujer llamada Nina que dirigía a los mercenarios. La pelea se volvió intensa en Seattle todos los bandos que estaban tras la muestra colisionaron entre sí, Asuka Kazama se encontraba herida por la mercenaria Nina que poco a poco se acercaba a Asuka con una arma nueve milímetro en la mano y la apuntaba a su cabeza, Asuka sabía que ese era el momento mas frustrante en su vida ya que no podía hacer nada así que decidió cerrar los ojos y esperar el momento inevitable pero ella escucho un sonido de impacto que provenía frente de ella y cuando abrió los ojos el arma que sujetaba Nina ya estaba en el suelo y que la mercenaria se alejo de ella y también vio que una gran bola de fuego y cenizas se acercaba a gran velocidad y cuando llego a ella tomo de forma humana y le hablo.

'' No te preocupes, el héroe siempre tiene que hacer su entrada. '' Dijo el chico sonriendo a Asuka.

'' ¿Quién eres? '' Dijo Asuka confundida.

'' Mi nombre es Delsin Rowe y he venido a salvar el día. '' Dijo Delsin presentándose a Asuka.

Delsin empezó a ver los daños que estaban en la ciudad de Seattle lo cuales eran muy devastadores la ciudad en si era un caos total explosiones por doquier gente herida y mercenarios peleando con la fuerza policial el caos era gran escala pero Delsin no tenía idea de que porque todo esto estaba pasando pero tenía una idea que tal vez las personas frente de él le podrían dar una explicación de la situación así que dirigió donde estaba Asuka para obtener algunas respuestas.

'' Oye ¿Tu sabes que es lo que está pasando aquí? '' Dijo Delsin enfrente de Asuka.

'' No sé nada, pero no tengo tiempo que perder contigo. '' Dijo Asuka tratando de levantarse. Pero cuando se levanto Asuka enseguida volvió a caer todavía seguía herida y no tenia balance ella quería irse rápidamente de ahí y saber en dónde estaba Lili.

'' Cuidado, ¿Te encuentras bien? '' Dijo Delsin poco preocupado por la condición de la chica.

'' Si, estoy bien no te preocupes por mí. '' Dijo Asuka poniendo mucho esfuerzo en levantarse.

'' Para mí te ves que no estás nada bien. '' Dijo Delsin observando a Asuka.

'' Estoy bien, deja de preguntar tanto. '' Dijo Asuka irritada.

'' Te ayudare, quieras o no. '' Dijo Delsin acercándose Asuka.

'' ¿Oye que crees que haces? '' Dijo Asuka con el repentino cambio de actitud de Delsin.

Delsin se acerco a ella pero Asuka trataba de alejarse pero no podía por las heridas que ella tenía, Delsin se acerco a ella con su mano derecha la toco en su hombre pero para Asuka eso era imperdonable que un hombre que ella ni conocía así que se sacudió para zafarse de la mano de Delsin pero este hiso algo que le llamo la atención su brazo de la nada emitía cenizas y humo que rodeaban su brazo, lo que tenia Delsin en su brazo llego al cuerpo de Asuka que la empezó a rodear de pies a cabeza haciendo que sus heridas desaparecieran por completo y cuando vio eso Asuka se sorprendió porque los golpes que había recibido ya no estaban ya no sentía más dolor y podía ponerse de pie con facilidad era sorprendente ella no podía creerlo que hace unos segundos estaba en dolor y después estaba completamente bien sin ningún rasguño curiosamente se acerco a Delsin a preguntarle que había hecho.

'' Oye ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? '' Dijo Asuka sorprendida.

'' Solo usar un poco de mis asombrosos poderes. '' Dijo Delsin orgullosamente.

'' ¿De qué estás hablando? '' Dijo Asuka sin entender lo que estaba diciendo Delsin.

'' Soy un conductor. '' Dijo Delsin seriamente.

'' ¿Conductor? ¿Qué es eso? '' Dijo Asuka curiosamente.

'' Parece que no sabes nada de los conductores ¿verdad? '' Dijo Delsin viendo a Asuka.

'' Es la primera vez que escucho la palabra conductor, no tengo idea de lo que hablas, ¿tiene relación de porque me curaste mis heridas tan fácilmente? '' Dijo Asuka viendo seriamente a Delsin.

'' Te lo explicare rápido, los conductores somos personas que tenemos súper poderes y podemos hacer cosas que la gente común no puede hacer por ejemplo sanar heridas. '' Dijo Delsin explicando.

'' Oh, entiendo un poco, te daré las gracias por salvar mi vida. '' Dijo Asuka dando una reverencia.

'' No tienes que darme las gracias solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, aunque pensándolo bien te vez linda cuando eres sincera. '' Dijo Delsin sonriendo y burlándose un poco de Asuka.

'' Oye no te burles de mi. '' Dijo Asuka molesta.

'' De todas formas hay que detener todo este caos antes que más gente inocente salga herida. '' Dijo Delsin seriamente viendo a su alrededor.

'' ¿Cómo piensas detener a todas esas personas disparando? ¿Acaso puedes quitarles las armas con la mente? '' Dijo Asuka dudando de Delsin.

'' No exactamente, pero usare mis poderes y algo de ayuda. '' Dijo Delsin con una sonrisa.

'' ¿Qué tienes en mente? '' Dijo Asuka con curiosidad.

'' Solo espera y mira lo que va a suceder. '' Dijo Delsin confiado.

Al escuchar esas palabras Asuka se pregunto que era de lo que él estaba hablando exactamente pero de repente algo paso por encima de ella cuando Asuka volteo a ver a los cielos ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo pero de repente otro sonido le llamo la atención y volteo donde provenía ese sonido y vio algo totalmente diferente a lo que había visto primero, Asuka no podía creer lo que estaba viendo pero en eso Delsin se puso lado de ella viendo normalmente a su alrededor y en eso ve a Asuka y le dice:

'' Ya han llegado. '' Dijo Delsin sonriéndole a Asuka.

**Parte 2**

Lili seguía peleando con Cammy y Julia ya que ella quería huir pero ambas no la dejaban la única opción era derrotarlas a ambas cosa que no iba hacer fácil pero no tenía otra salida pero cuando la pelea se miraba que no tenia fin vio algo que le llamo totalmente la atención, Cammy vio que Lili se distrajo de repente y vio que esa era su oportunidad de derrotarla pero cuando Cammy le iba a lanzar una patada directamente a la cabeza de Lili hubo un rayo que intervino y no pudo lograr su ataque cuando Cammy decidió ver de dónde venía ese rayo y vio algo fuera de este mundo.

Ángeles, Lili y Cammy vieron ángeles empezando a disparar rayos a los mercenarios y empezándolos a derrotar uno por uno algo que era sumamente imposible que verdaderos ángeles vinieran a pelear y deshacerse de los mercenarios pero frente de ellas había ángeles peleando y se preguntaron qué era lo que estaba pasando hasta que vieron un ángel gigante que estaba rodeado por muchos ángeles y este se le acerco y les empezó hablar.

'' Soy aquel que mora, no se preocupen yo las protegeré. '' Dijo el ángel gigante.

'' ¿Qué está pasando aquí? '' Dijo Lili asustada de lo que estaba viendo.

'' No tengo idea pero esto ya no es normal. '' Dijo Julia sorprendida.

'' Estoy de acuerdo contigo. '' Dijo Cammy sin despegar la vista del ángel gigante.

Los ángeles empezaron aprisionar a los mercenarios y otros empezaron a proteger a las personas heridas poco a poco la batalla se estaba calmando pero de repente otro grupo de mercenario aparecieron y empezaron a dispararles a los ángeles, de un disparo los ángeles desaparecían era algo malo por fin la batalla se estaba calmando pero ahora volvía a ser igual que antes en ese momento Julia vio a su compañero Bob venir por el otro extremo de la calle corriendo pero su rostro reflejaba preocupación así que ella decidió ir con su compañero pero vio que un mercenario estaba detrás de el apuntándole directamente a la cabeza en eso Julia le grito a su compañero.

'' Bob detrás de ti. '' Grito Julia advirtiéndole.

Bob miro hacia atrás y vio al mercenario apuntándole a la cabeza él pensó que ese era su fin pero de repente el mercenario fue atado con unas luces brillantes de pies a cabeza con gran velocidad algo que era imposible atar a una persona en dos segundos pero ahí no termino todo la luz que había atado al mercenario empezó atar a todos los mercenarios que estaban cerca y los que estaban lejos les lanzaba un tipo de rayo muy brillante para derrotarlos con gran velocidad.

La luz que estaba derrotando a los mercenarios de repente se paro y todo el brillo que emitía se desvaneció revelando su verdadera forma, era una chica en sus veintes con cabello purpura con un abrigo verde que llegaba hasta las rodillas con una camiseta blanca igual de larga con unos pantalones negros. La chica queda viendo alrededor observando a los mercenarios que quedaban eran pocos alrededor de veinte y con su mano derecha lanza una enorme burbuja brillante que se disperso alrededor de ella pero esa burbuja empezó a levantar a los mercenarios y con su otra mano empezó a disparar rayos que apresaban a los mercenarios dejándolos inmóvil. Al ver todo lo que estaba pasando Lili, Cammy y Julia no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando porque era la primera vez que veían algo así.

**Parte 3**

Asuka solo quedaba asombrada de lo que estaba viendo primero vio a unos ángeles aparecer y empezar atacar a los mercenarios y luego vio a una chica aparecer y atar a todos los mercenarios con una especie de luz brillante que salía de sus manos algo parecido al humo y cenizas que salían de las manos de ese chico llamado Delsin, para Asuka todo esto era algo muy raro ella había experimentado de primera mano los poderes demoniacos de Jin Kazama o ver una chica cybor como lo era Alisa pero esto era nuevo para ella personas con súper poderes.

'' Bueno es mi turno para unirme a la fiesta. '' Dijo Delsin con una sonrisa eso llamo la atención de Asuka.

'' ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Tú sabes algo? '' Dijo Asuka confundida al ver a Delsin.

'' No te preocupes son mis amigos, ellos han venido ayudar. '' Dijo Delsin mirando directamente a Asuka.

'' Explícame exactamente lo que está pasando. '' Dijo Asuka seriamente.

'' Después te lo explicare pero primero a limpiar este desorden. '' Dijo Delsin a punto de marcharse.

'' Esperen un momento. '' Dijo una voz que provenía del otro lado de donde estaban Delsin y Asuka, la voz era de Chun Li que estaba mal herida gracias a la explosión causada por Nina pero ahora ya había cobrado el conocimiento.

'' ¿Te encuentras bien? '' Dijo Delsin a ver a Chun Li herida.

'' Tengo que ir ayudar a mis compañeros. '' Dijo Chun Li tratando de ponerse de pie.

'' Espera un momento. '' Dijo Delsin acercándose a Chun Li.

Delsin hiso exactamente lo que hiso con Asuka extendió su mano usando su poder para curar a Chun Li en cuestión de segundos algo que a Chun Li también le sorprendió mucho ya que eso fue asombroso como sus heridas desaparecieron de repente y ya no sentía ningún dolor.

'' Muchas gracias por curarme, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?'' Dijo Chun Li seriamente.

'' Mi nombre es Delsin Rowe. '' Dijo Delsin mirando a Chun Li.

'' ¿Delsin Rowe? Eres el conductor que ayudo la ciudad de Seattle hace unos meses atrás, he escuchado que eres como un héroe en esta ciudad. '' Dijo Chun Li recopilando lo que había escuchado hace unos momentos atrás antes de comenzar la batalla.

'' Oh, veo que soy popular, pero no se preocupen ahora que estoy aquí todo esto tendrá fin así que solo vean el espectáculo. '' Dijo Delsin con una sonrisa.

Asuka y Chun Li solo lo quedaron viendo confundidas con las palabras de Delsin pero en ese momento Delsin empezó a correr hacia al borde del edificio y saltar del edificio, ambas sabían que era un edificio de veinte pisos que una persona normal saltara de esa altura morirá al instante que toque el suelo, ambas corrieron haber como caía Delsin sin ninguna preocupación hasta que llego al suelo, Delsin aterrizo como si nada hubiera pasado sin ningún rasguño no tuvo ningún efecto en el, Delsin llego a la escena de la pelea y con su mano derecha alisto su cadena y se preparo para terminar la batalla.

**Parte 4**

Delsin llego al lugar de la batalla con la ayuda de sus amigos ya habían suprimido a la mayoría de los mercenarios así que Delsin decidió terminar con los restantes y con la ayuda de su poder lanzo una pequeña bola de ceniza hacia los mercenarios y esta se disperso en una gran bola de azufre dejando a los mercenarios la capacidad de no poder respirar bien, Delsin rápidamente se acerco a ellos y empezó embestirlos al suelo a y en el suelo los empezó aprisionar lo más rápido posible dejándolos inmóvil a todos ellos.

Después de cinco minutos la batalla se calmo los mercenarios habían sido derrotados, los policías estaban llevando a los mercenarios en custodia. Delsin junto que el ángel gigante y la chica se reunieron en el medio de todo viendo como todo había acabado muy rápido.

'' Parece que hemos terminado ¿No lo creen? '' Dijo Delsin a sus amigos.

'' Si, un poco aburrido, los del D.U.P. daban mas pelea. '' Dijo la chica a al lado de Delsin.

'' Con nuestros poderes hemos liberado el mal de esta ciudad. '' Dijo el angel gigante.

Cammy se acerco cuidadosamente donde estaba Delsin y sus amigos con la guardia en alto y con voz cuidadosa les empezó hablar.

'' ¿Quiénes son ustedes? '' Dijo Cammy cuidadosamente.

'' Mi nombre es Delsin, la chica a mi lado es Fetch y el angel gigante es Eugene. '' Dijo Delsin presentándose.

'' Tu eres el conductor de que he escuchado que salvo esta ciudad. '' Dijo Cammy seriamente.

'' Eres la segunda mujer que me dice eso hoy, la primera fue una que vestía un ropa chica de color azul creo que está arriba de ese edificio. '' Dijo Delsin viendo a Cammy.

'' Cammy '' Grito Chun Li desde lejos. Cammy rápidamente volteo a ver y vio a su compañera que se acercaba a ella.

'' Chun Li ¿Te encuentras bien? '' Dijo Cammy preocupada.

'' Me encuentro bien gracias a él, pero eso no es importante tenemos que encontrar la muestra. '' Dijo Chun Li seriamente.

'' No te preocupes por eso. '' Dijo Cammy seria.

De repente toda la fuerza oficial empezó apuntar al centro donde estaba Delsin y sus amigos pero las armas no los apuntaban exactamente a ellos sino a otras personas, por toda la sorpresa Lili, Julia y Bob se habían quedado ahí desaprovechando la oportunidad de escapar por ser testigo de cosas sumamente extrañas, Lili se sintió frustrada ya que iba ser arrestada y su objetivo principal la muestra de La Caja de Pandora no la había obtenido, Lili solo podía ver a los oficiales que iban arrestarla pero algo le llamo la atención su compañera Asuka estaba siendo escoltada por dos oficiales de policía eso mas la frustro ya que todo el viaje a Seattle fue un fracaso.

'' ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? '' Dijo Delsin curiosamente.

'' Todas estas personas están bajo arresto por atacar un convoy militar y intentar robar algo muy peligroso. '' Dijo Chun Li seriamente.

'' Ahora nos dirán ¿Qué fue lo que hiso con la muestra? '' Dijo Cammy que se acercaba a Bob.

'' Bueno ese es el problema ahora. '' Dijo Bob seriamente.

'' ¿A qué te refieres Bob? '' Dijo Julia curiosamente.

De repente un gran ruido llamo la atención de todos y voltearon a ver de dónde provenía ese sonido y vieron algo que era fuera de otro mundo vieron una bestia enorme correr por las calles de Seattle destruyendo edificios y todo a su alrededor haciendo un gran caos, todos quedaron asombrados ya que esa bestia era de unos quince metros de largo y lucia un aspecto muy raro como rallas brillantes por todo su cuerpo y su color de pie era purpura muy oscura que estaba por todo su cuerpo, todos quedaron asombrados de lo que estaban viendo incluso Delsin y sus amigos.

'' ¿Qué es eso? '' Dijo Cammy preocupada.

'' Eso es la muestra de Pandora. '' Dijo Bob seriamente.

'' ¿A qué refieres? Dijo Chun Li seriamente.

'' Estaba peleando con un mercenario y el capitán de la policía y dejamos caer la muestra de la Caja de Pandora, se destruyo el recipiente y cayó a un maniquí de un Mamut este cobro vida de la nada y ahora lo ven. '' Dijo Bob explicando lo que paso.

'' Estas diciendo que ese pequeño frasco con un poco de energía revivió a un objeto. '' Dijo Julia sorprendida.

'' Eso es imposible. '' Dijo Asuka sorprendida.

'' Ahora tenemos que detener a esa cosa. '' Dijo Chun Li preocupada.

'' Eso es un trabajo para nosotros. '' Dijo Delsin llamando la atención de todos.

'' ¿De qué hablas? '' Dijo Asuka viendo a Delsin.

'' Vieron el tamaño de esa cosa dudo que puedan detenerlo y además la pelea con los mercenarios fue un poco aburrida y quiero algo de acción. '' Dijo Delsin muy confiado.

'' ¿Crees que esto es un juego? ¿Sabes cuántas vidas están en peligro en este momento? '' Dijo Cammy seriamente.

'' Muchas más si no actuamos rápido y además somos los más indicado para hacer el trabajo. '' Dijo Delsin mirando a Cammy seriamente.

'' ¿A qué te refieres con los más indicados? '' Dijo Julia con curiosidad.

'' Somos conductores y cuando un conductor los mortales deben hacerse un lado y observar. '' Dijo Delsin seriamente.

Antes que pudieran hablar más Delsin junto con Fetch y Eugene se empezaron a movilizar, Fetch con su poder empezó a correr por los edificios y Eugene con su forma de ángel empezó a volar por encima de los edificios. Delsin uso los ductos de ventilación para llegar a la cima de los edificios y con su poder de humo se empezó a desplazar encima de los edificios, Delsin ahora se encuentra viendo a la bestia destrozando parte de Seattle y vio a sus amigos a Fetch a la derecha y Eugene a la izquierda les sonríe y les dice:

'' Es hora de divertirnos. ''

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por este capítulo el próximo capitulo será la conclusión de la batalla en Seattle y también muchos secretos serán revelados y mas personajes de la serie de inFAMOUS aparecerán asi que no se lo pierdan porque estará bueno. También se que no hubo mucha acción en este capítulo pero quise enfocarme más en la interacciones entre los personajes de inFamous, Tekken y Street Figthers por eso no hubo mucha acción pero el otro capítulo habrá acción y también muchas explicación de la trama de esta historia, y tratare no olvidarme de esta historia mucho ya que este es mi primer FanFic y quiero hacerlo lo mejor que pueda y que los lectores lo disfruten mucho.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
